Cuento de navidad
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Empecemos por decir que Twilight había muerto. De ello no cabía la menor duda. Firmaron la partida de su enterramiento el clérigo, el sacristán, el comisario de entierros y el presidente del duelo. También la firmó Rarity. Y el nombre de Rarity era...
1. Chapter 1

**Este relato es una adaptación del clásico relato de charles Dickens, por ello me reitero en que si estoy infligiendo la ley de derechos de autor, me lo hagan saber lo antes posible, y así retirar el relato, por lo demás feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo**

**P.d. tal vez lo termine, después de año nuevo,**

* * *

><p>I- El espectro de Twilight<p>

* * *

><p>Empecemos por decir que Twilight había muerto. De ello no cabía la menor duda. Firmaron la partida de su enterramiento el clérigo, el sacristán, el comisario de entierros y el presidente del duelo. También la firmó Rarity. Y el nombre de Rarity era prestigioso, cualquiera que fuese el papel en que pusiera su firma.<p>

¿Sabía Rarity que aquélla había muerto? Indudablemente. ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo? ellas fueron consocias durante no sé cuántos años. Pero no estaba tan terriblemente afligida por el triste suceso que dejara de ser una perfecta negociante, y el mismo día del entierro la solemnizó con un buen negocio.

La mención del entierro de Twilight me hace retroceder al punto de partida. Es indudable que había muerto. Esto debe ser perfectamente comprendido; si no, nada admirable se puede ver en la historia que voy a referir. Si no estuviéramos plenamente convencidos de que el padre de Hamlet murió antes de empezar la representación teatral, no habría en su paseo durante la noche, en medio del vendaval. por las murallas de su ciudad, nada más notable que lo que habría en ver a otro cualquier pony de mediana edad temerariamente lanzado, después de obscurecer, en un recinto expuesto a los vientos -el cementerio de San Pablo, por ejemplo-, sencillamente para deslumbrar el débil espíritu de su hijo.

Rarity no borró el nombre de Twilight. Permaneció durante muchos años esta inscripción sobre la puerta de la boutique: "Rarity y Twilight". La casa de modas se conocía bajo la razón social "Rarity y Twilight". Algunas veces los clientes modernos llamaban a Rarity, Rarity y otras veces Twilight: pero ella atendía por ambos nombres. Todo era lo mismo para ella.

¡Oh! Pero Rarity a pesar de su belleza, era atrozmente tacaña, avara, incorregible, dura y esquinada como el pedernal, pero del cual ningún eslabón había arrancado nunca una chispa generosa; El frío de su interior le helaba las facciones. Siempre llevaba consigo su temperatura bajo cero; helaba su despacho en los días caniculares y no lo templaba ni un grado en Navidad.

El calor y el frío exteriores ejercían poca influencia sobre ella. Ningún calor podía templarle, ninguna temperatura invernal podía enfriarle. Ningún viento era más áspero que ella, ninguna nieve más insistente en sus propósitos, ninguna lluvia más impía. El temporal no sabía cómo atacarle. La más mortificante lluvia, y la nieve, y el granizo, y el agua de nieve, podían jactarse de aventajarle en un sola cosa: en que con frecuencia "bajaban" gallardamente, y Rarity, nunca.

Jamás le detuvo nadie en la calle para decirle alegremente: "Querida Rarity, ¿cómo estáis? ¿Cuándo iréis a verme?" Ningún mendigo le pedía limosna, ningún niño le preguntaba qué hora era, ningún pony le preguntaron en toda su vida por dónde se iba a tal o cual sitio. Aun los perros de los ciegos parecían conocerla, y cuando le veían acercarse arrastraban a sus amos hacia los portales o hacia las callejuelas, y entonces meneaban la cola como diciendo: "Es mejor ser ciego que tener mal ojo".

¡Pero qué le importaba! Era lo que deseaba: seguir su camino a lo largo de los concurridos senderos de la vida, avisando a toda pony simpatía para conservar la distancia.

Una vez, en uno de los mejores días del año, la víspera de Navidad, Rarity se hallaba trabajando en sus diseños. Hacía un tiempo frío, crudísimo y nebuloso, y podía oír a los que pasaba jadeando arriba y abajo, golpeándose el pecho con los cascos y pateando sobre las piedras del pavimento para entrar en calor. Los relojes públicos acababan de dar las tres: pero la obscuridad era casi completa -había sido obscuro todo el día-, y por las ventanas de las casas vecinas se veían brillar las luces como manchas rubias en el aire moreno de la tarde. La bruma se filtraba a través de todas las hendeduras y de los ojos de las cerraduras, y era tan densa por fuera que, aunque la calleja era de las más estrechas, las casas de enfrente se veían como meros fantasmas. A1 ver cómo descendía la nube sombría, obscureciéndolo todo, se habría pensado que la Naturaleza habitaba cerca y que estaba haciendo destilaciones en gran escala.

Ella tenía abierta la puerta del despacho para poder vigilar a su dependiente, que en una celda lóbrega y apartada, una especie de cisterna, estaba copiando cartas. Rarity tenía poquísima lumbre, pero la del dependiente era mucho más escasa: parecía una sola ascua; más no podía aumentarla, porque Rarity guardaba la caja del carbón en su cuarto, y si la dependiente hubiera aparecido trayendo carbón en la pala, sin duda que su ama habría considerado necesario despedirle. Así, la pony dependiente se embozó en la blanca bufanda y trató de calentarse en la llama de la vela pero, como no era pony de gran imaginación: fracasó en el intento.

-¡Felices Pascuas, Rarity! ¡Celestia os guarde! -gritó una voz alegre.

Era la voz de Pinkie pie, que cayó sobre ella con tal precipitación. Que fue el primer aviso que tuvo de su aproximación.

-¡Bah! -dijo Rarity-. ¡Patrañas!

Esta Pinkie pie se hallaba tan arrebatada a causa de la carrera a través de la bruma y de la helada, que estaba toda encendida: tenía la cara como una cereza, sus ojos chispeaban y humeaba su aliento.

-Pero ¿una patraña la Navidad? -dijo ella-. Seguramente no habéis querido decir eso.

-Sí -contesto- ¡Felices Pascuas! ¿Qué derecho tienes tú para estar alegre? ¿Qué razón tienes tú para estar alegre? Eres bastante pobre.

-¡Vamos! -replicó alegremente-. ¿Y qué derecho tenéis vos para estar triste? ¿Qué razón tenéis para estar cabizbaja? Sois bastante rica.

No disponiendo Rarity de mejor respuesta en aquel momento, dijo de nuevo: -¡Bah!" Y a continuación -¡Patrañas!"

-No estéis enfadada, -dijo Pinkie pie

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo -replicó Rarity- viviendo en un mundo de locos como éste? ¡Felices Pascuas! ¿Buenas Pascuas te dé Dios? ¿Qué es la Pascua de Navidad sino la época en que hay que pagar cuentas no teniendo dinero; en que te ves un año más vieja y ni una hora más rica la época en que, hecho el balance de los libros, ves que los artículos mencionados en ellos no te han dejado la menor ganancia después de una docena de meses desaparecidos? Si estuviera en mi mano -dijo Rarity con indignación-, a todos los idiotas que van con el ¡Felices Pascuas! en los labios los cocería en su propia substancia y los enterraría con una vara de acebo atravesándoles el corazón ¡Eso es!

-¡Rarity! -suplicó ella.

-¡Pinkie pie! -repuso ella secamente-. Celebra la Navidad a tu modo y déjame a mí celebrarla al mío.

-¡Celebrar la Navidad! -repitió Pinkie pie-. Pero vos no la celebráis.

-Déjame que no la célebre -dijo Rarity- ¡Mucho bien puede hacerte a ti! ¡Mucho bien te ha hecho siempre!

-Hay muchas cosas que podían haberme hecho muy bien y que no he aprovechado, me atrevo a decir -replicó ella-. Entre ellas la Navidad. Mas estoy seguro de que siempre, al llegar esta época, he pensado en la Navidad, aparte la veneración debida a su nombre sagrado y a su origen, como en una agradable época de cariño, de perdón y de caridad; el único día, en el largo almanaque del año, en que ponys parecen estar de acuerdo para abrir sus corazones libremente y para considerar a todos como verdaderos compañeros de viaje en el camino de la tumba, Así, pues, aunque tal fiesta nunca ha puesto una moneda de oro o de plata en mi bolsillo, creo que me ha hecho bien y que me hará bien, y digo: ¡Bendita sea!

El pony rubia en la mazmorra, aplaudió involuntariamente: pero, notando en el acto que había cometido una inconveniencia, quiso remover el fuego y apagó el último débil residuo para siempre.

-Que oiga yo otra de esas manifestaciones -dijo Rarity- y os haré celebrar la Navidad echándoos a la calle. Eres de verdad una elocuente oradora -añadió, volviéndose la pony rosa-. Me admira que no estés en el Parlamento.

-No os enfadéis, ¡Vamos, venid a comer con nosotros mañana!-Rarity dijo que le agradaría verle... Sí, lo dijo. Pero completó la idea, y dijo

-que antes le agradaría verle... en el infierno.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -gritó Pinkie pie con tristeza-. ¿Por qué? -gruñó, como si aquello fuese la sola cosa del mundo más ridícula que una alegre Navidad

- ¡Buenas tardes!

-Pero, Rarity, si nunca fuisteis a vernos antes, ¿por qué hacer de esto una razón para no ir ahora?

-Buenas tardes -dijo tajantemente

-No necesito nada vuestro, no os pido nada; ¿por qué no podemos ser amigas?

-Buenas tardes -

-Lamento de todo corazón encontraros tan resuelta. Nunca ha habido el más pequeño disgusto entre nosotras. Pero he insistido en la celebración de la Navidad y llevaré mi buen humor de Navidad hasta lo último. Así, ¡Felices Pascuas...amiga!

-Buenas tardes -respondió

-¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!

-Buenas tardes -dijo Rarity.

Pinkie pie salió de la habitación, no obstante, Sin pronunciar una palabra de Detuvo en la puerta exterior para desearle felices Pascuas a Applejack la dependiente, que, aunque tenía frío, era más ardiente que Rarity, pues le correspondió cordialmente.

-Este es otro que tal -murmuró Rarity, que le oyó-; Applejack que dependiente con quince chelines a la semana, con abuela y con hermanita que alimentar. Hablando de la alegre Navidad. Es para llevarle a una casa de locos.

Aquella maniática. Al despedir a Pinkie pie, introdujo a otros dos visitantes. Eran dos ponys, simpáticos. Y estaban en pie, descubiertos, en el despacho de Rarity, Tenían en las patas libros y papeles y se inclinaron ante él.

-Rarity y Twilight. Supongo -dijo uno de los ponys, consultando una lista-: ¿Tengo el honor de hablar a la señora Rarity o a la señora Twilight?

-la señora Twilight murió hace siete años -respondió Rarity-. Esta misma noche hace siete años que murió.

-No dudamos que su liberalidad estará representada en su socia superviviente –dijo el caballero, presentando sus cartas credenciales. Era verdad. Pues ambos habían sido tal para cual. A1 oír la horrible palabra "liberalidad", Rarity frunció el ceño, meneó la cabeza y devolvió al visitante las cartas credenciales.

-En esta alegre época del año, señora Rarity -dijo el otro pony. Tomando una pluma-, es más necesario que nunca que hagamos algo en favor de los pobres y de los desamparados, que en estos días sufren de modo atroz. Muchos miles de ellos carecen de lo indispensable; cientos de miles necesitan alivio, señora.

-¿No hay cárceles? -preguntó Rarity.

-Muchísimas cárceles -dijo el pony, dejando la pluma.

-¿Y casa de corrección? ¿Hospicios? -interrogó -¿Funcionan todavía?

-funcionan, sí, todavía -contestó el pony-. Quisiera poder decir que no funcionan.

-¡Oh!, tenía miedo. Por lo que decíais al principio. De que hubiera ocurrido algo que interrumpiese sus útiles servicios -dijo Rarity si quitar su vista en unos diseños que estaba elaborando-. Me alegra mucho saberlo.

-Persuadido de que tales instituciones apenas pueden proporcionar cristiana alegría a la mente o bienestar al cuerpo de la multitud -continuó el pony- algunos de nosotros nos hemos propuesto reunir fondos para comprar a los pobres algunos alimentos y bebidas y un poco de calefacción. Hemos escogido esta época porque es, sobre todas. Aquella en que la Necesidad se siente con más intensidad y la Abundancia se regocija. ¿Con cuánto queréis contribuir?

-¡Con nada! -replicó Rarity.

-¿Queréis guardar el anónimo?

-Quiero que me dejéis en paz -dijo Rarity- Puesto que me preguntáis lo que quiero, señores. Ésa es mi respuesta. Yo no celebro la Navidad. Y no puedo contribuir a que se diviertan los vagos; ayudo a sostener los establecimientos de que os he hablado... y que cuestan bastante; y quienes estén mal en ellos, que se vayan a otra parte.

-Muchos no pueden, y otros muchos preferirán morir.

-Si prefieren morir -dijo Rarity-, es lo mejor que pueden hacer y así disminuirá el exceso de población. Además, y ustedes perdonen, no entiendo de eso.

-Pues... Debierais entender -hizo observar el pony

-No es de mi incumbencia -replicó -. Una tiene bastante con preocuparse de sus asuntos y no debe mezclarse en los ajenos. Los míos me absorben por completo. ¡Buenas tardes, señores! -Comprendiendo claramente que sería inútil insistir, los dos caballeros se marcharon. Rarity reanudó su tarea con mayor estimación de sí mismo y más animada de lo que tenía por costumbre.

Entretanto, la bruma y la obscuridad se hicieron tan densas, que los ponys marchaban alumbrándose con antorchas, ofreciéndose a marchar delante de los coches para mostrarles el camino. La antigua torre de una iglesia, cuya vieja y estridente campana parecía estar siempre atisbando a Rarity por una ventana gótica del muro, se hizo invisible, y daba las horas envuelta en las nubes. Resonando después con trémulas vibraciones, como si le castañeteasen los dientes a aquella elevadísima cabeza. El frío se hizo intenso. En la calle Mayor. En la esquina de la calleja, algunos obreros hallábase reparando los mecheros de gas y habían encendido una gran hoguera, a la cual rodeaba un grupo de potrillos, calentándose las pesuñas y guiñando los ojos con delicia ante las llamas. Taponados los sumideros, el agua sobrante se congelaba con rapidez y se convertía en hielo. El resplandor de las tiendas, donde las ramas de acebo cargadas de frutas brillaban con la luz de las ventanas, ponía tonos dorados en las caras de los transeúntes. Los comercios de comestibles estaban deslumbrantes: era un glorioso espectáculo, ante et cual era casi increíble que los prosaicos principios de ajuste y venta tuvieran algo que hacer. la alcaldesa de la ciudad, en la fortaleza de la poderosa Mansion-House, daba órdenes a sus cincuenta cocineros y reposteros para celebrar la Navidad de una manera digna de la casa de una alcaldesa, y hasta el sastrecillo, que había sido multado con cinco chelines el lunes anterior por estar de haragán y sentirse escandaloso en las calles, . Preparaba en su guardilla la confección del pudding del día siguiente, mientras su esposa iba con su potro a comprar la comida indispensable. Más niebla aún y más frío. Frío agudo, penetrante, mordiente

El propietario de una naricilla juvenil, roída y mordisqueada por el hambriento frío, como los huesos roídos por los perros, se detuvo ante la puerta de Rarity para obsequiarle por el ojo de la cerradura con una canción de Navidad; pero no había hecho más que empezar -Bendigáis Dios, alegre pony; que nada pueda nunca disgustaros... -cuando Rarity cogió la regla con tal decisión, que el cantor corrió lleno de miedo. Abandonando el ojo de la cerradura a la bruma y a la penetrante helada.

Por fin llegó la hora de cerrar la boutique. De mala gana se alzó Rarity de su asiento y tácitamente aprobó la actitud del dependiente en su cuchitril, quien inmediatamente apagó su luz y se puso el sombrero.

-Supongo que necesitaréis todo el día de mañana -dijo Rarity.

-Si no hay inconveniente.

-Pues sí hay inconveniente -dijo Rarity- y no es justo. Si por ello os descontara media corona, pensaríais que os perjudicaba. ¿Pero estoy obligada a pagarla? -Applejack sonrió lánguidamente. -Sin embargo, no pensáis que me perjudico pagando el sueldo de un día por no trabajar. -Ella hizo notar que eso ocurría una sola vez al año. -¡Una pobre excusa para morder en el bolsillo de una todos los días veinticinco de diciembre! -dijo con desdén. Abrochándose el gabán - Pero supongo que es que necesitáis todo el día. Venid lo más temprano posible pasado mañana.

Applejack prometió hacerlo. Y Rarity salió gruñendo. Se Cerró la boutique en un instante, y Applejack, con los largos extremos de su. Bufanda blanca colgando hasta más abajo bajó veinte veces un resbaladero al final de una calleja llena de muchachos. Para celebrar la Nochebuena. Y luego salió corriendo hacia su casa, para jugar a la gallina ciega. Rarity cenó melancólicamente en su restaurante habitual; y después de leer todos los periódicos, se entretuvo el resto de la noche con unos libros. Y se fue a acostar su hogar, ante la negra entrada de la casa, que parecía como si el Genio del Invierno se hallase en triste meditación sentado en el umbral.

Hay que advertir que no había absolutamente nada de particular en el llamador de la puerta, salvo que era de gran tamaño hay que hacer notar también que Rarity lo había visto, de día y de noche, durante toda su residencia en aquel lugar, y también que ella poseía tan poca cantidad de lo que se llama fantasía como otro cualquier pony de la ciudad de ponyville, Téngase también en cuenta que Rarity no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a Twilight desde que aquella tarde hizo mención de los siete años transcurridas desde su muerte. Y ahora, que me explique alguien, si puede, cómo sucedió que Rarity, al meter la llave en la cerradura, vio en el llamador, sin mediar ninguna mágica influencia, no un llamador, sino la cara de Twilight.

No era una sombra impenetrable, como los demás objetos de la calle, pues la rodeaba un medroso fulgor. Semejante al que presentaría una langosta en mal estado puesta en un sótano obscuro. No aparecía colérica ni feroz, sino que miraba a Rarity como ella acostumbraba: con espectrales anteojos levantados hacía la frente espectral. Se Agitaban curiosamente sus cabellos, como ante un soplo de aire ardoroso, y sus ojos, aunque hallábase abiertos por completo, estaban absolutamente inmóviles. Todo eso, y su palidez, le hacían horrible: pero este horror parecía ajeno a la cara, fuera de su dominio, más bien que una parte de su propia expresión. Cuando Rarity se puso a considerar atentamente aquel fenómeno, ya el llamador era otra vez un llamador.

Decir que no se sintió inquieta o que su sangre no experimentó una terrible sensación, desconocida desde la infancia, sería mentir. Pero llevó la mano a la llave que había abandonado. La hizo girar resueltamente, penetró y encendió una vela.

Detuviese con vacilación momentánea, antes de cerrar la puerta, y miró detrás de ella con desconfianza, aguardando casi aterrorizarse a la vista del cabello de Twilight pegado en la parte exterior: pero no había nada sobre la puerta, excepto los tornillos y tuercas que sujetaban el llamador, por lo cual exclamó -¡Bah, bah!- y 1a cerró de golpe.

Resonó el portazo en toda la casa como un trueno. Encima todas las habitaciones, y debajo en el sótano del viñatero, parecieron poseer estrépito de ecos independientes de la puerta de Rarity. Que no era pony a quien espantasen los ecos. Sujetó la puerta, cruzó el zaguán y empezó a subir la escalera lentamente, sin embargo, alumbrando un lado y otro conforme subía.

Podéis hablar vagamente de las viejas escaleras de antaño, por las cuales hubiera podido subir fácilmente un coche de seis caballos o el cortejo de una sesión parlamentaria. Pero yo os digo que la escalera de Rarity era cosa muy diferente: habría de subir por ella un coche fúnebre, y lo haría con toda facilidad.

Había allí suficiente amplitud para ello y aun sobraba espacio; tal es, quizás, la razón por la cual pensó Rarity ver una comitiva fúnebre en movimiento delante de él en la obscuridad. Media docena de faroles de vela de las calles no habrían iluminado bastante bien el vestíbulo; supondréis, pues, que estaba un tanto obscuro con la manera de alumbrar de Rarity, que siguió subiendo sin preocuparse por ello. La obscuridad es barata y por eso agradable a Rarity. Pero antes de cerrar la pesada puerta, registró las habitaciones para ver si todo estaba en orden; precisamente deseaba hacerlo, porque persistía en él el recuerdo de aquella cara.

La salita, el dormitorio, el cuarto de trastos, todo estaba normal. Nadie debajo de la mesa, nadie debajo del sofá; un poco de lumbre en la rejilla; la cuchara y la jofaina, listas; y la cacerolita, con una sopa Nadie debajo de la cama; nadie en el gabinete; nadie dentro de la bata, que colgaba de la pared en actitud sospechosa. El cuarto de los trastos, como siempre. El viejo guardafuegos, los zapatos viejos, dos cestas para pescado, el lavabo de tres patas y un atizador.

Enteramente satisfecha, cerró la puerta y echó la llave, dándole dos vueltas, lo cual no era su costumbre. Asegurada así. Contra toda sorpresa, se puso la bata, las zapatillas y el gorro de dormir, y se sentó delante del fuego para tomar su sopa. Era en verdad un fuego insignificante: nada para noche tan cruda. Viese obligada a arrimarse a él todo lo posible, cubriéndola, para poder extraer la más pequeña sensación de calor de tal puñado de combustible. Aquella cara de Twiligh, muerta siete años antes; llegaba como la vara del antiguo Profeta y hacía desaparecer todo. Si cada uno de los. Pulidos ladrillos hubiera estado en blanco, con virtud para presentar sobre su superficie alguna figura proveniente de los fragmentados pensamientos de Rarity, habría aparecido una copia de la cabeza de Twilight sobre todos ellos.

-¡Patrañas! -dijo, y empezó a pasear por la habitación. Después de algunos paseos, volvió a sentarse. Al recostarse en la silla, su mirada fue a tropezar con una campanilla, una campanilla que no se utilizaba. Colgada en la habitación. Y que comunicaba. Para algún servicio olvidado, con un cuarto del piso más alto del edificio. Con gran admiración, y con extraño e inexplicable temor, vio que la campanilla empezaba a oscilar. Oscilaba tan suavemente al principio, que apenas producía sonido; pero pronto sonó estrepitosamente y lo mismo hizo, todas las campanillas de la casa.

Ello podría durar medio minuto, un minuto, mas a ella le pareció una hora. Las campanillas dejaron de sonar como habían empezado: todas a la vez. A aquel estrépito siguió un ruido rechinante, que venía de la parte más profunda, como si alguien arrastrase una pesada cadena sobre los toneles del sótano del viñatero. Entonces recordó haber oído que los espectros que se aparecían en las casas se presentaban arrastrando cadenas. La puerta del sótano se abrió con estrépito y luego se oyó el ruido con mucha mayor claridad en el piso de abajo: después el viejo oyó que el ruido subía por la escalera: después, que se dirigía derechamente hacia su puerta.

-¡Patrañas, nada más! -dijo -. No quiero pensar en ello. Sin embargo, cambió de color cuando, sin detenerse, el Espectro pasó a través de la pesada puerta y entró en la habitación ante sus ojos. Cuando entró, la moribunda llama dio un salto, como si gritara: "¡Le conozco!· ¡Es el espectro de Twili9ght!", y volvió a caer. La misma cara, exactamente la misma, con sus cabellos lacios, La cadena que arrastraba llevaba alrededor de la cintura; era larga y estaba sujeta a él como una cola, y se componía (pues Rarity la observó muy de cerca) de libros, documentos y fuertes bolsillos de acero. Su cuerpo era transparente, No, ni aun entonces lo creía. Aunque miraba al Fantasma de parte a parte y le veía en píe delante de él: aunque sentía la escalofriante influencia de sus ojos fríos como la muerte, y comprobaba aún el tejido del pañuelo que le rodeaba la cabeza el cual no había observado antes, sentíase aún incrédula y luchaba contra sus sentidos.

-¡Cómo! -dijo Rarity, cáustica y fría como siempre-. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-¡Mucho! -contestó la voz de Twilight, pues tal era, sin duda.

-¿Quién sois?

-Preguntadme quién fui.

-¿Quién fuisteis…pues? -dijo Rarity, alzando la voz.

-En vida fui vuestra socia, Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Podéis... podéis sentaros? -preguntó Rarity, mirándola perpleja

-Puedo.

-Sentaos, pues.

Rarity hizo esa pregunta porque no sabía sí un espectro tan transparente se hallaría en condiciones de tomar una silla, y pensó que, en el caso de que le fuera imposible, habría necesidad .de una explicación embarazosa. Pero el Espectro tomó asiento enfrente del hogar, como si estuviera habituado a ello.

-¿No creéis en mí? -preguntó el Espectro.

-No -contestó Rarity.

-¿Qué evidencia deseáis de mi existencia real, además de la de vuestros sentidos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué dudáis de vuestros sentidos?

-Porque lo más insignificante -dijo Rarity- les hace impresión. El más ligero trastorno del estómago les hace fingir. Tal vez sois un trozo de carne que no he digerido, un poco de mostaza, una miga de queso, un pedazo de patata poco cocida. Hay más de guiso que de tumba en vos, quienquiera que seáis. -Rarity no tenía mucha costumbre de hacer chistes, y, según entonces sentíase el corazón, sus bromas tenían que ser chocarreras. Lo cierto es que procuraba mostrar agudeza como medio de distraer su propia atención y ahuyentar su terror, pues la voz del Espectro le trastornaba hasta la médula de los huesos. Permanecer sentado. Con la vista clavada en aquellos ojos vidriosos, en silencio, durante unos instantes, sería estar, según pensaba Rarity, con el mismo Demonio. Había algo muy espantoso, además, en la atmósfera infernal, propia de él, que rodeaba al Espectro. No pudo sentirla por sí misma, pero no por eso era menos real, pues, aunque el Espectro se hallaba en completa inmovilidad, sus cabellos, se agitaban todavía impulsados por el ardiente vapor de un horno -¿Veis este mondadientes? -dijo, volviendo apresuradamente a la carga, por la razón que acabamos de exponer. Y deseando, aunque sólo fuera durante un segundo, apartar de él la pétrea mirada del aparecido.

-Lo veo -replicó el Espectro.

-¡Si no lo miráis! -dijo Rarity

-Pero lo veo, sin embargo -replicó el Espectro.

-¡Bien! -repuso - No haría yo más que tragármelo. Y durante toda mi vida me vería perseguida por una legión de duendes creados por mi fantasía. ¡Patrañas, digo yo; patrañas! -Entonces el Espíritu lanzó un grito espantoso y sacudió su cadena con un ruido tan terrible, que Rarity tuvo que apoyarse en la silla para no caer desmayada. Pero mayor fue su espanto cuando el Fantasma, quitándose la venda que le ceñía la frente, como si notara demasiado calor bajo techado. Dejó caer su mandíbula inferior sobre el pecho. Rarity cayó de rodillas totalmente aterrada y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-¡Perdón! -exclamó-. Terrible aparición, ¿por qué me atormentáis?

-Pony apegado al mundo -replicó el Espectro sosteniendo con sus cascos la mandíbula para hablar-, ¿creéis en mí, o no?

-Creo -contestó -Tengo que creer. Pero, ¿por qué los espíritus vuelven a la tierra y por qué se dirigen a mí?

-A todos los ponys se les exige -replicó el Espectro- que su espíritu se aparezca entre sus conocidos y que viajen de un lado a otro; y si un espíritu no hace tales excursiones en su vida terrenal, es condenado a hacerlas después de la muerte. Es su destino vagar por el mundo -¿oh, miserable de mí? -y no poder participar de lo que ve, aunque de ello participan los demás y es la felicidad de ellos. -El Espectro lanzó otro grito y sacudió la cadena, retorciéndose las pesuñas espectrales.

-Estáis encadenada -dijo Rarity temblando-. Decidme por qué.

-Llevo la cadena que forjé en vida -replicó el Espectro-. La hice eslabón a eslabón, metro a metro; la ciño a mi cuerpo por mi libre voluntad y por mi libre voluntad la usaré. ¿Os parece rara? –Rarity temblaba cada vez más -¿O queréis saber -prosiguió el Espectro- el peso y la longitud de la cadena que soportáis? Será tan larga y tan pesada como ésta hace siete Nochebuenas. Desde entonces la habéis aumentado. Y es una cadena tremenda. -Rarity miró al suelo alrededor del Espectro. Creyendo encontrarse rodeada por unas cincuenta o sesenta brazas de férreo cable; pero nada pudo ver.

-¿Twilight?-le dijo suplicante- ¡amiga Twilight Sparkle, habladme más! ¡Habladme para mi consuelo!

-No tengo ninguno que dar...-replicó el Espectro-. Eso viene de otras regiones, y por medio de otros ministros. A otra clase de ponys que vos. No puedo deciros todo lo que deseo. Un poquito más de tiempo se me permite solamente. No puedo reposar, no puedo detenerme, no puedo permanecer en .ninguna parte. Mi espíritu nunca fue más allá de mi biblioteca..., ¡ay de mí!... En mí vida terrenal nunca mi espíritu vagó más allá de los estrechos límites ¡y qué fatigosas jornadas me quedan aún!

-Debéis haber sido muy calmosa en ese asunto, Twilight Sparkle -hizo observar Rarity. En actitud comercial. Aunque con humildad y deferencia.

-¡Calmosa! -repitió el Espectro.

-Siete años muerta -murmuró Rarity-¿Y viajando todo ese tiempo?

-Todo -dijo el Espectro-, sin reposo. Sin paz. ¡Incesante tortura del remordimiento! Que ni Celestia puede salvarme,

-¿Viajáis velozmente? En las alas del viento. -dijo Rarity -Ya habréis recorrido un gran número de regiones en siete años - Al oír esto. El Espectro lanzó otro grito, haciendo rechinar .la cadena de modo espantoso en el sepulcral silencio de la noche.

-¡Oh, cautiva, atada y doblemente aherrojada! -gritó el Fantasma- ¡No saber que han de pasar a la eternidad siglos de incesante labor hecha por criaturas inmortales en la tierra, antes de que el bien de que es susceptible esté desarrollado por completo! ¡Ni la princesa Celestia, puede escapar! ¡No saber que todo espíritu que obra rectamente en su reducida esfera, sea cual fuere, encontrará su vida mortal demasiado corta para compensar las buenas ocasiones perdidas! ¡No saber que ningún arrepentimiento puede evitar lo pasado! ¡Sin embargo, Eso hice yo! ¡Oh, eso hice yo!

-Pero vos siempre fuisteis una buena pony de negocios, Twilight -tartamudeó Rarity, que empezaba a aplicarse esto a sí misma.

-¡Negocios! -gritó el Espectro. Retorciéndose las pesuñas de nuevo-. El género Equestre era mi negocio. El bienestar general era mi negocio: la caridad, la misericordia, la paciencia y la benevolencia: todo eso era mi negocio. ¡Mis tratos comerciales no eran sino una gota de agua en el océano de mis negocios! -Sostuvo la cadena a lo largo del brazo, como si fuera la causa de toda su infructuosa pesadumbre, y la volvió a arrojar pesadamente al suelo -En esta época del año -dijo el Espectro- sufro lo indecible. ¡Por qué atravesé tantas multitudes con los ojos cerrados, sin elevarlos nunca hacia la bendita estrella que guio a los Magos a la morada del pobre?¿No había pobres a los cuales igualmente me guia-Rarity estaba espantada de oír al Espectro hablar tan continuadamente y empezó a temblar más de lo que quisiera.-Oídme -gritó el Espectro-. Mi tiempo va a acabarse.

-Bueno -dijo Rarity-. Pero no me mortifiquéis, ¡os lo suplico!

-Lo que no me explico es que haya podido aparecer ante vos como una sombra que podéis ver, cuando he permanecido invisible a vuestro lado durante días y días. -No era una idea agradable, Rarity se estremeció y se enjugó el sudor de la frente -Eso no es lo que menos me aflige -continuó el Espectro-. He venido esta noche a advertiros que aun podéis tener esperanza de escapar a mi influencia fatal una esperanza que yo os proporcionaré.

-Siempre fuisteis una buena amiga -dijo Rarity- Gracias.

-Se os aparecerán -continuó el Espectro- tres Espíritus -El rostro de Rarity se alargó casi tanto como lo había hecho el del Espectro

-¿Es ésa la esperanza de que hablabais? -preguntó con voz temblorosa -Esa. -Yo...; yo preferiría no verlos -dijo Rarity

-Sin su visita -replicó el Espectro- no podéis evitar la senda que yo sigo. Esperad al primero mañana, cuando la campana anuncie la una.

-¿No podría recibir a todos de una vez, para terminar antes? -insinuó

-Esperad al segundo la noche siguiente a la misma hora. A1 tercero, a la otra noche, cuando cese de vibrar la última campanada de las doce. Pensad que no me volveréis a ver y cuidad, por vuestro bien, de recordar lo que ha pasado entre nosotras -Dichas tales palabras, el Espectro tomó su pañuelo de encima de la mesa y se lo ciñó alrededor de la cabeza, como antes, conoció en el agudo sonido que hicieron los dientes al juntarse las mandíbulas por medio de aquel vendaje. Se aventuró a levantar los ojos y encontró a su visitante sobrenatural mirándole de frente, en actitud erguida, con su cadena alrededor del brazo, La aparición fue apartándose hacia atrás, y a cada paso que daba, se abría la ventana un poco, de modo que cuando el Espectro llegó a ella estaba de par en par. Hizo señas a Rarity para que se acercara, y ésta obedeció. Cuando estuvieron a dos pasos uno de otro, el espectro levantó un casco, advirtiéndole que no se acercara más. Rarity se detuvo, No tanto por obediencia como por sorpresa y temor, pues, al levantar la pesuña el Espectro, advirtió ruidos confusos en el aire, incoherentes gemidos de desesperación, lamentos indeciblemente pesarosos y gritos de arrepentimiento. El Espectro, después de escuchar un momento, se unió al canto fúnebre y salió flotando en la helada y obscura noche, Rarity se dirigió a la ventana, pues se moría de curiosidad. Miró afuera.

El aire estaba lleno de fantasmas, que vagaban de aquí para allá en continuo movimiento y gemían sin detenerse. Todos llevaban cadenas como la del espectro de Twilight algunos (tal vez gobernantes culpables) estaban encadenados en grupo; ninguno tenía libertad. A muchos los había conocido cuando vivían. Había sido íntimo de un viejo espectro, con chaleco blanco, con una monstruosa caja de hierro sujeta a un tobillo, y que se lamentaba a gritos al verse impotente para socorrer a una infeliz pony con una criaturita, a la que veía bajo él en el quicio de una puerta. El castigo de todos los fantasmas era, evidentemente, que procuraban con afán aliviar .los dolores y habían perdido para siempre la posibilidad de conseguirlo, Si tales fantasmas se desvanecieron en la niebla, o la niebla los amortajó, no podría decirlo Rarity. Pero ellos y sus voces sobrenaturales se perdieron juntos, y la noche volvió a ser como cuando llegó a su casa, Cerró la ventana y examinó la puerta por donde había entrado el Espectro. Estaba cerrada con dos vueltas de llave, como él la cerró con sus propias manos, y los cerrojos sin señal de violencia. Intentó decir "¡Patrañas!", pero se detuvo a la primera sílaba. Y hallándose muy necesitada de reposo, por la emoción que había sufrido, o por las fatigas del día, o por haber entrevisto el Mundo Invisible, o por la abrumadora conversación del Espectro, o por lo avanzado de la hora, se tendió resueltamente en el lecho, sin desnudarse, y al instante se quedó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

II- El primero de los tres Espíritus

* * *

><p>Cuando Rarity despertó, había tanta obscuridad que, al mirar desde la cama. Apenas podía distinguir la transparente ventana de las opacas paredes del dormitorio. Hallábase haciendo esfuerzos para atravesar la obscuridad con sus ojos de hurón. Cuando el. Reloj de la iglesia vecina dio cuatro campanadas que significaban otros tantos cuartos. Entonces escuchó para saber la hora.<p>

Con gran admiración suya, la pesada campana pasó de seis campanadas a siete. Y de siete a ocho y así sucesivamente. Hasta doce; y se detuvo. -¡Las doce! Eran más de las dos cuando se acostó. El reloj andaba mal. Algún pedazo de hielo debía haberse introducido en la máquina. ¡Las doce! - Tocó el resorte de su reloj de repetición para rectificar aquella hora equivocada. Su rápida pulsación sonó doce veces, y se detuvo. -¡Vaya -dijo -, no es posible que yo haya dormido un día entero y aun parte de otra noche! A no ser que haya ocurrido algo al sol y que a las doce de la noche sean las doce del día.

Como la idea era alarmante. Se arrojó del lecho y a tientas se dirigió a la ventana. Tuvo necesidad de frotar el vidrio con la manga de la bata para quitar la escarcha y conseguir ver algo, aunque pudo ver muy poco. Todo lo que pudo distinguir fue que aun había espesísima niebla, que hacía un frío exagerado y que no se percibía el ruido de los ponys yendo y viniendo en continua agitación, como si la noche, ahuyentando al luciente día, se hubiera posesionado del mundo. Esto fue para ella gran alivio, porque si todo era noche, ¿qué valor tenían las palabras: "A tres días vista esta primera de cambio, pagaréis a Miss Rarity o a su orden", etc., puesto que no había días que contar?

Rarity se acostó de nuevo, y pensó, y pensó, y pensó en ello repetidamente, y no pudo sacar nada en limpio. Cuanto más pensaba, sentíase más perpleja: y cuanto más se esforzaba para no pensar, más pensaba.

El Espectro de Twilight la molestaba de modo extraordinario. Cuantas veces intentaba convencerse, después de reflexionar, de que todo era un sueño, su imaginación volvía, como un resorte que se deja de oprimir, a su primera posición. Y le presentaba el mismo problema que resolver: ¿era un sueño o no?

Permaneció en este estado hasta que la campana dio tres cuartos; y entonces recordó, estremeciéndose, que el Espectro le había anunciado una visita para cuando la campana diese la una. Determinó estar despierta hasta que pasara la hora: y considerando que le era más difícil dormir que alcanzar el cielo, quizás era ésta la más prudente determinación que podía tomar.

Los quince minutos eran tan largos, que más de una vez pensó que se había adormecido sin darse cuenta y por ello no había oído el reloj. Por fin resonó en su atento oído.

¡Tin, tan!

-Y cuarto -dijo Rarity, contando. ¡Tin, tan!

-Y media

¡Tin, tan!

-Menos cuarto.

¡Tin, tan!

-¡La hora señalada -dijo, triunfalmente- y sin novedad!

Habló antes de que sonase la campana de las horas, lo cual hizo dando una profunda, pesada, hueca, Melancólica. La luz inundó el dormitorio al instante y se descorrieron las cortinas del lecho.

Fueron descorridas las cortinas del lecho, os digo, por una mano invisible. No las cortinas que tenían a los pies ni las cortinas que tenía a la espalda, sino las que tenía delante de la cara. Las cortinas del lecho se descorrieron, y Rarity, sobresaltándose, medio se incorporó y hallándose frente a frente del sobrenatural visitante al que daban pasó tan cerca de él como yo lo estoy de vosotros, y yo me encuentro espiritualmente junto a vuestro codo.

Era una figura extraña..., como un potrillo, aunque, más que uno, parecía un anciano, visto a través de un medio sobrenatural, que le daba la apariencia de haberse alejado de la vista y disminuido hasta las proporciones de una potranca. Su crin, que le colgaba alrededor del cuello y por la espalda, era blanco como el de los ancianos: pero la cara no tenía ni una arruga, y la piel era delicadísima. Las patas eran muy largas y musculosas, y lo mismo los cascos, como si fueran extraordinariamente fuertes. Las pesuñas. Que eran perfectos, Vestía una túnica del blanco más puro y le ceñía la cintura una luciente faja de hermoso brillo. Empuñaba una rama fresca de verde acebo y, contrastando singularmente con este emblema del invierno, llevaba el vestido salpicado de flores estivales. Pero lo más extraño de él era que de lo alto de su cabeza brotaba un cuerno de brillante luz clara, que todo lo hacía visible; y para ciertos momentos en que no fuese oportuno hacer uso de él, llevaba un gran apagador en forma de cono, que entonces tenía bajo el brazo.

Y aun esto no le pareció a Rarity, al mirarle con creciente curiosidad, su cualidad más extraña, sino que su cinturón brillaba lanzando destellos tan pronto en una parte como en otra. Y lo que un instante era luz, se hacía de pronto obscuridad, y así la figura misma fluctuaba en su claridad, siendo ora una cosa con un brazo, ora con una pierna, ora con veinte piernas, ora dos piernas sin cabeza, ora una cabeza sin cuerpo, y de las partes que se desvanecían, ningún perfil podía distinguirse en medio de la densa obscuridad en que se fundían, y después de tal maravilla, volvía a ser él mismo, con toda la claridad anterior.

-¿Sois, señor, el Espíritu cuya venida me han predicho? -preguntó Rarity.

-Lo soy -La voz era suave y dulce, pero extraordinariamente baja, como si en vez de estar tan cerca de ella, se hallase a gran distancia

-¿Quién sois, pues?

-Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

-¿Pasada hace mucho? -inquirió Rarity, al observar su estatura de enano.

-No. La que acabáis de pasar.-Quizás Rarity no habría podido decir por qué, si alguien hubiera podido preguntarle, pero sintió un deseo especial de ver al Espíritu con el gorro, y le suplicó que se cubriese.

-¡Cómo! -exclamó el Espectro-. ¿Tan pronto queréis apagar, Con manos humanas, la luz que doy? ¿No es bastante que seáis uno de aquellos cuyas pasiones hacen este gorro y que me obligan, a través de años y años, sin interrupción, a llevarlo sobre mi frente?

Rarity negó respetuosamente toda intención de ofender y dijo que no tenía conocimiento de haber, a sabiendas, contribuido a confeccionar el sombrero del Espíritu en ninguna época de su vida. Después se atrevió a preguntar qué asunto le traía.

-Vuestro bienestar -dijo el Espectro.

Rairyt se mostró muy agradecida, pero no pudo menos de pensar que una noche de continuado reposo habría sido más conducente a aquel fin. El Espíritu debió de oír su pensamiento, porque inmediatamente dijo:

-Reclamáis, pues. ¡Preparaos! -Y al hablar extendió su potente mano y la cogió nuevamente por el brazo. . .-Levantaos y venid conmigo.

Habría sido inútil para Rarity. Hacerle ver que el tiempo y la hora no eran a propósito para pasear a pie; que el lecho estaba caliente y el termómetro marcaba muchos grados bajo cero; que estaba muy ligeramente vestida con las zapatillas, la bata y el gorro de dormir, y que padecía un resfriado. El puño, aunque suave como una mano femenina, no se podía resistir. Se levantó, pero advirtiendo que el Espíritu se dirigía hacia la ventana, le asió de la vestidura suplicándole

-Soy mortal y puedo caerme

-Os tocaré con mi mano aquí -dijo el Espíritu, poniéndosela sobre el corazón- y podréis sosteneros - Al pronunciar tales palabras, pasaron a través del muro y se encontraron en un amplio camino, con campos a un lado y a otro. La ciudad habíase desvanecido por completo. La obscuridad y la bruma se habían desvanecido con ella, pues hacía un claro y frío día de invierno y el suelo se hallaba cubierto de nieve

-¡Dios mío! -dijo Rarity, cruzando las manos y mirando a sus patas delanteras-. En este sitio me crié. Aquí transcurrió mi infancia -El Espíritu le miró con benevolencia. Su dulce tacto, aunque había sido leve e instantáneo, se hacía sentir todavía en la sensibilidad de la pony Notaba que mil aromas que flotaban en el aire guardaban relación con mil pensamientos, y esperanzas, y alegrías, y cuidados, por espacio de mucho, mucho tiempo olvidados.

-Os tiemblan los labios -dijo el Espectro-. ¿Y qué es eso que tenéis en la mejilla? -Rarity balbuceó, con inusitado desfallecimiento en la voz, que era un grano, y dijo al Espectro que la condujese donde quisiera

-¿Recordáis el camino? -preguntó el Espíritu.

-¿Recordarlo? -gritó Rarity, con vehemencia-. Lo recorrería con los ojos cerrados.

-Es extraño que no lo hayáis olvidado durante tantos años -hizo observar el Espectro-. Sigamos adelante.

Siguieron a lo largo del camino. Rarity reconocía las entradas de las casas, los postes, los árboles, hasta el pueblecito, que aparecía a lo lejos, con su puente, su iglesia y su ondulante río. Se Veían algunos afelpados ponys que trotaban, quienes llamaban a otros chiquillos. Todos aquellos iban muy alegres y se aclamaban mutuamente, hasta que los campos estuvieron tan llenos de armonioso júbilo, que el aire reía al oírlo.

-No son más que sombras de las cosas pasadas-dijo el Espectro-. No se dan cuenta de nosotros -Los alegres viajeros se acercaban, y conforme fueron llegando, Rarity los conocía y nombraba a cada uno. ¿Por qué se alegró extraordinariamente al verlos? ¿Por qué sus fríos ojos resplandecieron y su corazón brincó al verlos pasar? ¿Por qué se sintió lleno de alegría cuando los oyó desearse mutuamente felices Pascuas al separarse en los atajos y en los cruces, para marchar a sus respectivas casas? ¿Qué era la Navidad para ella?Nada de Navidad! ¿Qué bien le había hecho a él? -La escuela no está completamente desierta -dijo el Espectro-. Queda en ella todavía una niña solitaria, abandonada por sus amigas. -Rarity le dijo que le conocía. Y sollozó.

Dejaron el camino real, entrando en una conocida calleja, y pronto llegaron a una casa de toscos ladrillos rojos, con una cupulita coronada por una veleta, y de cuyo tejado colgaba una campana. Era una casa amplia, pero venida a menos, pues las. Espaciosas dependencias se usaban poco, sus paredes estaban húmedas y mohosas, sus ventanas rotas y sus puertas podridas. Las gallinas cloqueaban y se pavoneaban en las cuadras y las cocheras, y los cobertizos se hallaban asolados por las hierbas. Ni había en el interior más huellas de su antiguo estado; pues, al entrar en el sombrío zaguán, y al mirar a través de las francas puertas de muchas habitaciones, se las veía pobremente amuebladas, frías y solitarias. Había en el aire un sabor terroso, una heladora desnudez, que hacía pensar que los que habitaban aquel lugar se levantaban antes de romper el día y no tenían qué comer.

Atravesaron el Espectro y Rarity la sala y dirigiéndose a una puerta de la parte trasera de la casa se Mostraba abierta ante ellos y descubría una habitación larga; desnuda y melancólica, a cuya desnudez contribuían hileras de bancos y mesas, en una de las cuales se hallaba un niña solitaria, leyendo cerca de un poco de lumbre, Rarity se sentó en un banco y lloró al verse retratada en aquella niña, olvidada, abandonada, como acostumbró a verse en su infancia.

Ni un eco latente en la casa, ni un chillido o un rumor de pelea entre los ratones detrás del entrepaño, ni la caída de una gota de agua de la medio deshelada cañería, ni un suspiro entre las ramas sin hojas de un álamo mustio, ni la ociosa oscilación de la puerta de un almacén vacío, ni un chasquido de la lumbre, que al caer sobre el corazón de Rarity con suavizadora influencia, dieran libre paso a sus lágrimas.

El Espíritu le tocó en un brazo y señaló hacia su imagen infantil atenta a la lectura. De repente apareció en la ventana, por la parte de afuera, un pony vestido con traje extranjero, al que se distinguía con admirable exactitud, llevaba un hacha en el cinto y conducía del ronzal un asno cargado de leña.

-¡Sí es Alí Babá! -exclamó Rarity, extasiada-. ¡Es mi querido Alí Babá! Sí, sí, le conozco. Una vez, por Navidad, cuando todos abandonaron a la solitaria niña, él vino por primera vez. Exactamente como ahora le vemos. ¡Pobre potrilla! Y Valentín -continuó -, y su hermano Orson, ¡ahí van! ¿Y cómo se llama aquel a quien dejaron dormido, casi desnudo, a la puerta de Damasco? ¿No le veis? Y el paje del Sultán. a quien el Genio hace dar vueltas en el aire. ¡Ahora está cabeza abajó! ¡Muy bien! ¡Dadle lo que merece! ¡Me alegro! ¿Qué necesidad tenía de casarse con la princesa? -Verdaderamente, habría producido sorpresa a sus amigos de ponyville oír a Rarity dedicar toda la solicitud de su naturaleza a aquellos recuerdos, en una voz de lo más extraordinario, entre risas y gritos. Y ver su rostro alegre y animado - Ahí está el Loro! -gritó-. Verde el cuerpo y la cola amarilla, con una cosa como una lechuga en la parte superior de la cabeza; ahí está. "Pobre Robinsón Crusoe", le decía cuando volvió a su casa, después de navegar alrededor de la isla. "Pobre Robinsón Crusoe, ¿dónde habéis estado, Robinsón Crusoe?" creía soñar, pero no soñaba. Era el Loro, ya lo sabéis. Por ahí va Viernes, corriendo hacía la ensenada para salvar la vida. ¡Hala, hala! -Después, con una rapidez de transición muy extraña en su carácter habitual, dijo llena de piedad por la imagen de sí misma -¡Pobre muchacha! -, y volvió a llorar -Quisiera... -murmuró, llevándose la pesuña al bolsillo y mirando a su alrededor, después de enjugarse los ojos con la manga-; pero es demasiado tarde

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó el Espíritu.

-De nada -dijo Rarity-. De nada. Había a mi puerta, la noche última. Un potrillo cantando una canción de Navidad. Y me agradaría haberle dado alguna cosa, eso es todo -El Espectro sonrió pensativamente y, agitó un casco, al mismo tiempo que decía

-Veamos otra Navidad -A estas palabras, la figura infantil de Rarity creció y la habitación se hizo algo más obscura y más sucia. Se contrajeron los entrepaños, se agrietaron las ventanas, se desprendieron del techo fragmentos de yeso y en su lugar aparecieron las vigas desnudas; pero Rarity no supo acerca de cómo ocurrió todo esto más de lo que vosotros sabéis. Solamente supo que todo había ocurrido así, sin violencia, que ella se hallaba allí, otra vez solitaria, pues todos los demás se habían marchado a sus casas para celebrar aquellos alegres días de fiesta.

Ahora no estaba leyendo. Sino paseando arriba y abajo desesperadamente Rarity miró al Espectro y, moviendo tristemente la cabeza, lanzó una ojeada ansiosa hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió, y una pony pequeña. Mucho más joven que ella, se precipitó dentro y, rodeándole el cuello con los cascos y besándole repetidas veces, se dirigió a ella llamándole

-hermana querida, He venido para llevarte a casa, hermana querida -dijo la niña, palmoteando e inclinándose a fuerza de reír-, ¡Para llevarte a casa, a casa, a casa!

-¿A casa, pequeña? -replicó la muchacha

-¡Sí! -dijo la potranca, rebosando alegría - A casa, para que estés con nosotros siempre, siempre. Papá es mucho más cariñoso que nunca y nuestra casa se parece al cielo. Me habló tan dulcemente una noche cuando iba a acostarme, que no tuve miedo de pedirle una vez más que te permitiera volver a casa, me dijo que sí y me envió en un coche a buscarte. Tú serás mayor -dijo la pequeña, abriendo mucho los ojos- y nunca volverás aquí, por lo pronto, vamos a estar juntos todos los días de Navidad y a pasar las horas más alegres del mundo.

-Eres ya una mujer, pequeña Sweetie Belle -exclamó la muchacha -Palmoteó ella y se echó a reír, tratando de acariciarle la cabeza pero como era muy pequeña y no echó a reír de nuevo y la abrazó poniéndose en las puntas de los pies. Luego empezó a tirar de ella con afán infantil, hacía la puerta, y ella, nada disgustado por ello, la acompañaba, Una voz terrible gritó en el vestíbulo

-¡Bajad el baúl de miss Rarity!-y apareció la maestra de escuela, que miró ferozmente a Rarity, con mirada de condescendencia, y la atontó a1 sacudirle por las manos. Luego los llevó a una escalofriante habitación que parecía un pozo. Donde los mapas colgados de la pared y los globos celestes y terrestres, colocados en las ventanas, parecían cubiertos de cera, a causa del frío. Una vez allí, sacó una garrafa de vino que brillaba extrañamente y un trozo de macizó pastel y repartió estas golosinas entre los pequeños, al mismo tiempo que enviaba a un flaco criado a ofrecer un vaso de "algo"' al cochero, quien le respondió que se lo agradecía al pony, pero que sí era del mismo barril que había bebido antes, prefería no beberlo. Como el baúl estaba ya colocado en la parte más alta del coche, los niños se despidieron amablemente de la maestra y, subiendo al coche, atravesaron alegremente el jardín las ágiles ruedas despedían la escarcha y la nieve que llenaban las obscuras hojas de las siemprevivas.

-Siempre fue una criatura delicada, a quien el simple aliento puede marchitar -dijo el Espectro-; pero tenía un gran corazón.

-Sí que lo tenía -gritó Rarity-. Tenéis razón. No se puede negar, Espíritu. ¡Dios me libre!

-Murió siendo mujer -dijo el Espectro- y creo que tuvo hijos.

-Un niño -replicó Rarity

-Cierto -dijo el Espectro-. i Vuestro sobrino!- Rarity parecía intranquilo, y contestó brevemente

-Sí - Aunque en aquel momento acababan de dejar la escuela tras sí. Se hallaban entonces en las concurridas calles de una ciudad, donde fantásticos transeúntes iban y venían, donde fantásticos carros y coches pasaban por el camino y donde había todo el movimiento y todo el tumulto de una ciudad verdadera. Se comprendía perfectamente, por el aspecto de las tiendas, que otra vez era la época de Navidad Pero era de noche y las calles estaban alumbradas., El Espectro se detuvo a la puerta de Cierto almacén y preguntó si lo conocía.

-¡Conocerlo! -contestó la aludida-. Aquí fui aprendiz -entraron. A la vista de un anciano con una peluca de las usadas en el país de antaño Sentado tras un pupitre tan alto que si el pony hubiera tenido dos pulgadas más de estatura habría tropezado con la cabeza en el techo. Rarity gritó excitadísima -¡Si es el anciano Fezziwig! ¡Bendito sea Dios! ¡Es Fezziwig, vuelto a la vida!

El anciano Fezziwig dejó la pluma y miró el reloj, que marcaba las siete. Se frotó las manos, se ajustó sus anteojos, se echó a reír francamente, recorriéndole la risa todo el cuerpo, y gritó con una voz agradable, suave, y jovial

-¡Rarity! ¡Dick! -La imagen de Rarity, que ya era una pony joven, entró alegremente acompañada por la de otro aprendiz.

-¡Dick, no hay duda! -dijo Rarity al Espectro-. Sí, es él. Me tenía verdadero afecto. ¡Pobre Díck! ¡Cuánto le quería yo!

-¡Vamos! -dijo Fezziwig-. No se trabaja más esta noche. Es Nochebuena, Dick. Es Nochebuena. Rarity. Cerremos la tienda -gritó el anciano, dando una palmada. -No podéis imaginar cómo lo hicieron aquellos dos ponys, Salieron a la calle cargados con las puertas -una, dos tres-, las colocaron en su sitio -cuatro, cinco, seis-, pusieron las barras y las sujetaron -siete, ocho, nueve -y volvieron antes de que pudierais contar hasta doce, jadeantes, como caballos de carreras -¡A ver! -gritó el anciano, saltando del elevado pupitre, con admirable agilidad-. ¡A retirar todo, para dejar libre la habitación! ¡Vamos, Dick! ¡Vamos, Rarity!

¡Retirar todo! Nada había que no quisieran retirar, ni nada que no pudiesen, bajo la mirada del anciano. Todo se hizo en un minuto. Todos los muebles desaparecieron como si fuesen retirados de la vida pública para siempre: se barrió y se regó el piso, encendieron las lámparas, amontonó e1 combustible sobre el fuego, y el almacén se convirtió en un salón de baile cómodo, y caliente, y seco, y brillante, que desearíais ver en una noche de invierno.

Entró un violinista con un cuaderno de música y encaramándose sobre el alto pupitre hizo de él una orquesta y empezó a rascar el violín. Entró la señora Fezziwig, toda sonrisa. Entraron las tres señoritas Fezziwig, radiantes y adorables Entraron los seis jóvenes ponys cuyos corazones sufrían por ellas. Entraron todos los empleados en la casa. Entró la costurera, con su primo el panadero. Entró la cocinera, con el lechero, particular amigo de su hermano Entraron todos uno tras otros unos tímidos; otros atrevidos. Unos graciosos, otros incultos; unos activos, otros torpes; entraron todos, de un modo o de otro. y se formaron veinte parejas, cogidas de la mano y formando un corro. La mitad se adelanta y luego retrocede; éstos se balancean cadenciosamente, aquéllos acompañan el movimiento; después todos empiezan a dar vueltas en redondo varias veces, agrupándose, estrechándose, persiguiéndose unos a otros, la pareja de ancianos nunca está en su sitio y las parejas jóvenes se apartan rápidamente cuando les han puesto en apuros, en fin, se rompe la cadena y los bailarines se encuentran sin pareja. Después de tan hermoso resultado, el viejo Fezziwig, dando una palmada para suspender el baile, gritó: -Muy bien- y el violinista metió el ardiente rostro en una olla jugo de manzana, especialmente preparada para ello. Pero cuando reapareció, desdeñando el reposo instantáneamente empezó a tocar de nuevo, aunque aun no había bailarines, como si el otro violinista hubiera sido llevado a su casa, exhausto, sobre una contraventana, y éste fuera otro músico resuelto a vencerle o a morir.

Cuando el reloj dio las once, se terminó el baile. El señor y la señora de Fezziwig tomaron posiciones cada uno a un lado de la puerta, y dando apretones de pesuñas a todos conforme iban saliendo, les deseaban felices Pascuas. Cuando todos se hubieron retirado,

Durante todo este tiempo Rarity había obrado como un pony que no está en su sano juicio. Su corazón y su alma se hallaban en la escena, con su otra ella. Lo reconocía todo, lo recordaba todo, gozaba de todo y sufría la más extraña agitación. Hasta el momento en que los brillantes rostros de su imagen y de Dick desaparecieron. No se acordó del Espectro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba con la mirada fija en ella, mientras la luz ardía sobre su cabeza con claridad deslumbradora.

-No merece la pena -dijo él Espectro- que estas simples gentes hagan tantas demostraciones de gratitud.

-¿Cómo? -respondió ella con indignación, El Espíritu le indicó que escuchase a los dos aprendices Cuyos corazones se deshacían en alabanza de Rarity y cuando lo hubo hecho dijo

-¡Qué! ¿No es verdad? No ha gastado sino algunas libras de vuestra moneda terrena: tres o cuatro quizás. ¿Es eso tanto como para merecer esa alabanza?

-No es eso -dijo Rarity, disgustada por la observación y hablando inconscientemente como su otra, no como quien era en realidad - No es eso, Espíritu. En su mano estaba hacernos dichosos o infelices, hacer que nuestra tarea sea leve o abrumadora. Que sea un placer o una fatiga. ¿Decís que su poder estriba en palabras y miradas, en cosas tan leves e insignificantes que es imposible contarlas? ¿Y qué? La felicidad que nos proporciona es tan grande como si costase una fortuna - Sintió la mirada del Espíritu, y se detuvo.

-¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó el Espectro.

-Nada de particular -dijo ella, pero el espectro continuo

-Yo creo que os pasa algo -insistió el Espectro.

-No -dijo Rarity- No. Que me agradaría poder decir algunas palabras a Applejack precisamente ahora. Nada más -Su imagen antigua apagó las lámparas al expresar él aquel deseo y Rarity y el Espectro se hallaron de nuevo uno al lado del otro al aire libre.

-Me queda muy poco tiempo -hizo observar el Espíritu-. ¡Apresuraos!

Tal exclamación no iba dirigida a Rarity ni a nadie que estuviera presente, pero produjo un efecto inmediato. De nuevo Rarity se contempló a sí misma. Tenía más edad. Estaba en la primavera de la vida. Su cara no tenía las ásperas y rígidas apariencias de los últimos años pero empezaba a mostrar las señales de la preocupación y de la avaricia, Había en sus ojos una movilidad ardiente, voraz, inquieta, que mostraba la pasión que había arraigado en ella y donde haría sombra el árbol que empezaba a crecer, No estaba sola, sino sentada junto a una hermoso joven carmesí vestido de luto, cuyos ojos se hallaban llenos de lágrimas, que lanzaban destellos a la luz que lanzaba el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada.

-Poco importa -decía él dulcemente-. Para ti, muy poco. Me ha desplazado otro ídolo pero si al venir puede alegraros y consolaros, como yo había procurado hacerlo, no tengo motivo de disgusto.

-¿Qué ídolo os ha desplazado? -preguntó ella.

-Un ídolo de oro.

-He ahí la justicia del mundo -dijo Rarity- No hay en él nada tan abrumador como la pobreza, y nada se juzga en él con tanta severidad como la persecución de la riqueza.

-Tenéis demasiado temor a la opinión del mundo -contestó él con dulzura-. Todas vuestras demás esperanzas se han confundido con la esperanza de poneros a cubierto de su sórdido reproche. Yo he visto desaparecer vuestras más nobles aspiraciones una por una, hasta que la pasión principal, la Ganancia, os ha absorbido por completo. ¿No es cierto? Mi amor –dijo como deseando sácaselo, estriarlo del corazón

-¿Y qué? -replicó ella-. Supongamos que me hubiese hecho tan prudente como todo eso; ¿y qué? Para ti, ¿yo he cambiado? -El meneó la cabeza. -¿He cambiado?

-Nuestro compromiso es antiguo, Lo contrajimos cuando ambos éramos pobres y nos sentíamos contentos de serlo, hasta que consiguiéramos aumentar nuestros bienes terrenales por medio de nuestro paciente trabajo. Habéis cambiado. Cuando Tal cosa ocurrió, eras otra pony, …¿Dónde está ella?

-Yo era una pony joven-dijo ella con impaciencia

-Vuestra propia conciencia os dice que no erais lo que sois -replicó él con tristeza-. Yo sí, Lo que prometía la felicidad cuando éramos uno en el corazón, es toda tristeza ahora que somos dos. No diré cuántas veces y cuán ardientemente he pensado en ello. Es suficiente que haya pensado en ello y que pueda devolveros la libertad.

-¿He buscado yo alguna vez esa libertad?

-Con palabras, no. Nunca

-¿Pues con qué?

-Con vuestra naturaleza cambiada, con vuestro espíritu transformado, con la diferente atmósfera en que vivís, con vuestras nuevas esperanzas, Con todo lo que hizo mi amor de algún valor a vuestros ojos… Si nada de eso hubiera existido entre nosotros -dijo el pony, mirándole suavemente, pero con firmeza-. Decidme: ¿serias capaz ahora de solicitarme y de conquistarme? iAh, no! -A pesar suyo, ella pareció ceder a la justicia de tal suposición. Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, dijo

-No es ése vuestro pensamiento.

-Me causaría júbilo pensar de otro modo si pudiera -contestó -. ¿Dios lo sabe? Para convencerme de una verdad como ésa, yo sé cuán fuerte e irresistible tiene que ser. Pero sí fueras libre hoy, mañana, al otro día, ¿puedo creer que elegiríais un muchacho pobre...? tu, que en íntima confianza con él, sólo considerarías la ganancia, o que, eligiéndole, si por un momento eras lo bastante falsa para con vuestros principios al hacerlo así, -respiro profundo deseando que las palabras no fueran reales, a su pensamiento -¿no sé demasiado que vuestro pesar y vuestro arrepentimiento serían la indudable consecuencia? Lo sé. Y os dejo en libertad. Con todo el corazón, pues en otro tiempo os amé, aunque el amor que os tenía haya desaparecido -Intentó ella hablar pero ella, volviéndole la cara, continuó -Tal vez, la experiencia de lo pasado me hace suponerlo, esto os produzca aflicción. Dentro de poco, muy poco tiempo, ahuyentaras todo recuerdo de ello, alegremente, como se ahuyenta el recuerdo de un sueño desagradable, del cual surge felizmente la alegría de lo que se encuentra al despertar. ¡Ojalá seáis feliz en la vida que habéis elegido! –al momento se marchó. Dejando caer al os pies de Rarity una argolla, ella solo se quedo ahí estaciada, dio la vuelta y salió del paramo, dejando aquel bien como mudo testigo

-¿Espíritu -dijo Rarity con lagrimas en los ojos - no me mostréis más cosas! Llevadme a casa. ¿Por qué gozás torturándome?

-¡Una sombra más! -exclamó el Espectro.

-¡No más! -gritó -No más! No quiero verla. ¡No me mostréis más cosa! -Pero el inexorable Espectro la sujetó por ambos brazos y le obligó a presenciar lo que iba a ocurrir inmediatamente.

Se hallaban en otra escena y en otro lugar, no muy amplio ni muy hermoso, pero lleno de comodidad. Cerca de la lumbre propia del invierno estaba sentada una hermoso pony, tan parecido a la anterior, que Rarity creyó que era el mismo,y no se equivocaba, se acerco lentamente hasta que lo vio sentado enfrente de su propia hija, El ruido en la habitación era verdaderamente tumultuoso, pues había allí tantos muchachos que Rarity, en su estado de agitación mental, no pudo contarlos, y a diferencia del grupo celebrado en el poema, en vez de ser cuarenta niños silenciosos como si sólo hubiera uno, cada uno de ellos hacia tanto ruido como cuarenta. Las consecuencias eran de lo más ruidoso que se puede imaginar, pero nadie se preocupaba de ello, al contrario, el padre y la hija reían de muy buena gana y se divertían muchísimo con ello y esta última, empezando pronto, a mezclarse en los juegos, fue hecha prisionera por los pequeños bandidos del modo más despiadado.

Pero de pronto se oyó que llamaban a la puerta, e inmediatamente se produjo tal conmoción, que él, con cara sonriente, se dirigió a abrir la puerta en medio de un grupo jubiloso y alegre que saludó ruidosamente a la madre que llegaba a casa precediendo a un pony cargado de regalos y juguetes de Navidad. Entonces fueron las aclamaciones y la lucha y el ataque contra el portador indefenso, el asalto sirviéndose de las sillas a modo de escalas, para registrarle los bolsillos, despojarle de los paquetes envueltos en papel de estraza, agarrársele a la corbata, colgársele del cuello, darle golpes en la espalda y puntapiés en las piernas con irrefrenable entusiasmo. ¡Las exclamaciones de admiración y delicia con que era recibido el descubrimiento de cada envoltorio! ¡El terrible anuncio de que el más pequeño había sido sorprendido metiéndose en la boca una sartén de muñeca! y la gratitud, y el entusiasmo eran igualmente indescriptibles! Poco a poco. Los niños con sus emociones salieron del salón y fueron subiendo por una escalera hasta la parte más alta de la casa, donde se acostaron, y renació la calma

-imaginar que alguna vez ellos pudieran haber sido suyos –dijo el espectro a Rarity la cual no podía más que quedarse y admirar la escena, Entonces Rarity fijó su atención más atentamente que nunca, cuando el pony de la casa, con su hija cariñosamente apoyada en él, se sentó con ella y junto a su madre, al lado del fuego, y cuando pensó que una criatura como aquélla, tan graciosa y tan llena de promesas, podía haberle llamado padre, convirtiendo en alegría el hosco invierno de su vida, se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas

-amado mío -dijo la pony, volviéndose hacia su esposo sonriendo-, esta tarde he visto a una antigua amiga tuya.

-¿A quién?

-A ver si lo aciertas.

-¿Cómo puedo acertarlo? No lo sé -añadió riendo, a la vez que reía ella -la señorita Rarity.

-¿ella? –dijo con sorpresa

-la misma. Pasé junto a la ventana de su boutique y como no estaba cerrado aún y tenía una luz en el interior, no pude menos de verle. He oído que su socia se hallaba a las puertas de la muerte y ahora ella se encuentra sola. Completamente sola en el mundo, supongo

-¡Espíritu -dijo Rarity, con la voz destrozada-, sacadme de este sitio!

-Ya os dije mortal que éstas eran sombras de las cosas que han sido -dijo el Espectro-. Si ellas son lo que son, no tenéis por qué censurarme.

-¡Llevadme de aquí! -exclamó Rarity-. ¡No puedo resistirlo! –se Volvió hacia el Espectro, y al ver que la miraba con una cara en la cual aparecían de modo extraordinario fragmentos de todas las caras que le había mostrado, se arrojó sobre él.

-¡Dejadme! ¡Restituidme a mi casa! ¡No me atormentéis más! -En la lucha, si aquello podía llamarse lucha, pues el Espectro, con invisible resistencia por su parte, no se alteró por ninguno de los esfuerzos de su adversaria- Rarity observó que la luz sobre su cabeza brillaba con gran esplendor, y relacionando esto con la influencia que ejercía sobre ella, se apoderó del gorro apagador y con un movimiento repentino se lo encasquetó.

El Espíritu se encogió de modo que el apagador cubrió toda su figura; pero aunque Rarity lo oprimía hacia abajo con toda su fuerza, no podía ocultar la luz, que brotaba de su parte inferior, iluminando esplendorosamente el suelo.

Notó que sus fuerzas se extinguían y que se apoderaba de ella una irresistible somnolencia y, además, que se hallaba en su propio dormitorio. Hizo un gran esfuerzo sobre el apagador, con el cual se quebró una pesuña, y apenas tuvo tiempo de tenderse sobre el lecho, cayendo en un profundo sueño


	3. Chapter 3

III- El segundo de los tres Espíritus

Despertó al dar un estrepitoso ronquido e incorporándose en el lecho para coordinar sus pensamientos, no tuvo necesidad de que le advirtiesen que la campana estaba próxima a dar otra vez da una. Vuelta a la realidad, comprendió que era el momento crítico en que debía celebrar una conferencia con el segundo mensajero que se le enviaba por la intervención de Twilight, Pero hallando muy desagradable el escalofrío que experimentaba en el lecho al preguntarse cuál de las cortinas separaría el nuevo espectro, las separaría con sus propias pesuñas y, acostándose de nuevo, se constituyó en avisado centinela de lo que pudiera ocurrir alrededor de la cama, pues deseaba hacer frente al Espíritu en el momento de su aparición, y no ser asaltada por sorpresa y dejarse dominar por la emoción.

Así; pues, hallándose preparada para casi todo lo que pudiera ocurrir; no lo estaba de ninguna manera para el caso de que no ocurriera nada; y, por consiguiente, cuando la campana dio la una y Rarity no vio aparecer ninguna sombra, fue presa de un violento temblor. Cinco minutos, diez minutos, un cuarto de hora transcurrieron y nada ocurría...

Durante todo este tiempo caían sobre el lecho los rayos de una luz rojiza que lanzó vivos destellos cuando el reloj dio la hora; pero, siendo una sola luz, era más alarmante que una docena de espectros, pues Rarity se sentía impotente para descifrar cuál fuera su significado; y hubo momentos en que temió que se verificase un interesante caso de combustión espontánea, Sin tener el consuelo de saber de qué se trataba. No obstante, al fin empezó a pensar, como nos hubiera ocurrido en semejante caso a vosotros o a mí; al fin, digo, empezó a pensar que el manantial de la misteriosa luz sobrenatural podía hallarse en la habitación inmediata. De donde parecía proceder el resplandor. Esta idea se apoderó de su pensamiento, y suavemente se deslizó Rarity con Sus zapatillas hacia la puerta.

En el preciso momento en que su pata se posaba en la cerradura, una voz extraña la llamó por su nombre y le invitó a entrar. Ella obedeció.

Era su propia habitación. Acerca de esto no había la menor duda. Pero la estancia había sufrido una sorprendente transformación. Las paredes y el techo se hallaban de tal modo cubiertos de ramas y hojas, que parecía un perfecto boscaje, el cual por todas partes mostraba pequeños frutos que resplandecían. Las rizadas hojas de acebo, hiedra y muérdago reflejaban la luz. Como si se hubieran esparcido multitud de pequeños espejos, y en la chimenea resplandecía una poderosa llamarada, alimentada por una cantidad de combustible desconocida desde hacía muchos años y muchos inviernos. Amontonados sobre el suelo, formando una especie de trono, había pasteles, dulces, piezas de amaranto, pays caseros, barriles de sidra, encendidas castañas, sonrosadas manzanas, jugosas naranjas, brillantes peras y tazones llenos de ponche, que obscurecían la habitación con su delicioso vapor. Cómodamente sentado sobre este lecho se hallaba la princesa Celestia, que tenía una brillante antorcha de forma parecida al Cuerno de la Abundancia, y que la mantenía en alto para derramar su luz sobre Rarity cuando ésta llegó atisbando alrededor de la puerta

-¿princesa Celestia? –pero hubo respuesta más que la expresión negativa, y gran sonrisa del ser delante de ella

-¡Entrad! – Exclamó el Espectro – ¡Entrad y conocedme mejor, pony! –Rarity penetró tímidamente e inclinó la cabeza ante el Espíritu. Ya no era la terca Rarity que había sido, y aunque los ojos del Espíritu eran claros y benévolos, no le agradaba encontrarse con ellos –Soy el Espectro de la Navidad Presente –dijo el Espíritu – ¡Miradme! – Rarity le miró con todo respeto, Estaba vestido con una sencilla y larga túnica o manto verde, con vueltas de piel blanca. Esta vestidura colgaba sobre su figura con tal negligencia, que se veía el robusto pecho desnudo como si no se cuidara de mostrarlo ni de ocultarlo con ningún artificio. Sus pesuñas que se veían por debajo de los amplios pliegues de la vestidura también estaban desnudas. Y sobre la cabeza no llevaba otra cosa que una corona de acebo, sembrada de pedacitos de hielo. Sus coloridos rizos eran abundantes y sueltos, tan agradables como su rostro alegre, su mirada viva, su armoniosa voz, su desenvoltura y su simpático aspecto. Ceñida a la cintura llevaba una antigua vaina de espada; pero en ella no había arma ninguna y la antigua vaina se hallaba mohosa – ¿Nunca hasta ahora habéis visto nada que se me parezca? –exclamó el Espíritu.

-Nunca- contestó Rarity

-¿Nunca habéis paseado en compañía de los más jóvenes miembros de mi familia, quiero decir, de mis hermanos mayores nacidos en estos últimos años? –prosiguió el Fantasma.

-Me parece que no –dijo Rarity – Temo que no. ¿Habéis tenido muchos hermanos, Espíritu?

-Más de mil ochocientos -dijo el Espectro.

-Una tremenda familia a quien atender -murmuró Rarity –El Espectro de la Navidad Presente se levantó –Espíritu –dijo con sumisión – llevadme a donde queráis. La última noche tuve que salir de casa a la fuerza y aprendí una lección que ahora hace su efecto. Esta noche, si tenéis que enseñarme alguna cosa, permitidme que saque provecho de ella.

-¡Tocad mi vestido! – lo tocó apretándolo con firmeza. Todo se desvaneció instantáneamente. Lo mismo ocurrió con la habitación, el fuego, la rojiza brillantez, la noche, y ellos se hallaron en la mañana de Navidad y en las calles de la ciudad, donde muchas ponys producían una especie de música ruda, pero alegre y no desagradable, al arrancar la nieve del pavimento en la parte correspondiente a sus domicilios y de los tejados de las casas, lo que producía una alegría loca en los muchachos al ver cómo se amontonaba cayendo sobre el piso y a veces se deshacía en el aire, produciendo pequeñas tempestades de nieve.

Las fachadas de las casas parecían negras y más negras aún las ventanas, contrastando con la tersa y blanca sábana de nieve que cubría los tejados y con la nieve más sucia que se extendía por el suelo y que había sido hollada en profundos surcos por las pesadas ruedas de carros y camiones; surcos que se cruzaban y se volvían a cruzar unos a otros, cientos de veces, en las bifurcaciones de las calles amplias, y formaban intrincados canales, difíciles de trazar, en el espeso fango amarillo y en el agua llena de hielo. El cielo estaba sombrío y las calles más estrechas se hallaban ahogadas por la obscura niebla, medio deshelado, medio glacial, cuyas partículas más pesadas descendían en una llovizna de átomos fuliginosos, como si todas las chimeneas de Equestria se hubieran incendiado a la vez y estuvieran lanzándose el contenido de sus hogares. Nada de alegre había en el clima de la ciudad, y, sin embargo, se notaba un aire de júbilo que el más diáfano aire estival y el más brillante sol del estío en vano habrían intentado difundir.

En efecto, los que maniobraban con las palas en lo alto de los edificios estaban animosos y llenos de alegría; se llamaban unos a otros desde los parapetos y de vez en cuando se disparaban bromeando una bola de nieve, proyectil mucho más inofensivo que muchas bromas verbales, riendo cordialmente si daba en el blanco Y no menos cordialmente si fallaba la puntería

Las tiendas estaban todavía entreabiertas y las fruterías radiantes de esplendor. Había grandes, redondas y panzudas cestas de castañas. Había rojizas, morenas y anchas cebollas del llamado reino de Iberia, brillando en la gordura de su desarrollo. Como frailes, y haciendo guiños en sus bazares, con socarronería retozona a las yeguas que pasaban por su lado y mirando humildemente al muérdago que colgaba en lo alto. Había peras y manzanas formando altas pirámides apetitosas: había racimos de uvas, que la benevolencia de los fruteros había colgado de magníficos ganchos para que las bocas de los transeúntes pudieran hacerse agua al pasar; había montones de avellanas, mohosas y obscuras, cuya fragancia hacía recordar antiguo paseos por en medio de bosques y agradables marchas hundiendo los pies hasta los tobillos en hojas marchitas: había naranjas y limones, que en la gran densidad de sus cuerpos jugosos pedían con urgencia ser llevados a casa en bolsas de papel y comidos después del almuerzo, y había henos de oro y de plata.

¿Pues y las tiendas de comestibles? ¡Oh, las tiendas de comestibles! Estaban próximas a cerrar, con las puertas entornadas; pero a través de las rendijas daba gusto mirar. No era solamente que los platillos de la balanza produjesen un agradable sonido al caer sobre el mostrador. Ni que el bramante se separase del carrete con viveza, ni que las cajas metálicas resonasen arriba y abajo como objetos de prestidigitación, ni que los olores mezclados del té y del café fuesen muy agradables al olfato, ni que las pasas fuesen abundantes y raras, las almendras exageradamente blancas; las tiras de canela largas y rectas, delicadas las otras especias, las frutas confitadas, envueltas en azúcar fundido, capaces de excitar el apetito y dar envidia a los más fríos espectadores. No era tampoco que los higos se mostrasen húmedos y carnosos, ni que las ciruelas enrojeciesen con alguna acritud en sus cajas adornadas, ni que todo excitase el apetito en su aderezo de Navidad, sino que las parroquianas se apresuraban con tal afán en la esperanzada promesa del día, que se empujaban unas a otras a la puerta, haciendo estallar toscamente los cestos de mimbre, y dejaban los portamonedas sobre el mostrador y volvían corriendo a buscarlos, cometiendo cientos de equivocaciones semejantes, con el mejor humor posible; mientras el tendero y sus dependientes se mostraban tan serviciales y tan fogosos, que se comprendía fácilmente que los corazones que latían detrás de los mandiles no se regocijaban sólo por hacer buenas ventas, sino por el júbilo que les producía la Navidad. Pero pronto las campanas llamaron a las gentes a la iglesia o la capilla, y todos acudieron luciendo por las calles sus mejores vestidos y con la alegría en los rostros, y al mismo tiempo desembocaron por todas las calles, callejuelas y recodos incontables personas que llevaban sus comidas a las tahonas, para ponerlas en el horno. La vista de aquellos pobres ponys de buen humor pareció interesar muchísimo al Espíritu, pues permaneció detrás de Rarity a la puerta de una tahona, y levantando las tapaderas de las cazuelas, conforme pasaban por su lado los que las llevaban, rociaba las comidas con el incienso de su antorcha, que era verdaderamente extraordinaria, pues una o dos veces que se cruzaron palabras airadas entre algunos portadores de comidas por haberse empujado mutuamente, el Espíritu derramó sobre ellos algunas gotas de líquido procedente de la antorcha, e inmediatamente recobraron su buen humor, pues decían que era una vergüenza disputar el día de Navidad. ¿Y nada más puesto en razón, Señor?

Cesaron de tocar las campanas y los tahoneros cerraron; y, sin embargo, era de admirar cómo desaparecía, por efecto de la confección de aquellas comidas, la mancha de humedad que coronaba todos los hornos, cuyo pavimento echaba humo como si estuvieran asándose hasta sus piedras.

-¿Hay algún aroma peculiar en el líquido de vuestra antorcha con el que rociáis? –preguntó Rarity.

-Sí. El mío.

-¿Ejerce influencia sobre las comidas en este día? -preguntó Rarity

-En todas, sobre todo en las de los pobres.

-¿Por qué sobre todo en las de los pobres?

-Porque son los que más lo necesitan.

-Espíritu –dijo Rarity, después de reflexionar un momento –Me admira que, de todos los seres que viven en este mundo que habitamos, sólo vos deseéis limitar a estas gentes las ocasiones que se les ofrecen de inocente alegría.

-¿Yo? –gritó el Espíritu.

-Sí, porque les priváis de trabajar cada siete días, con frecuencia el único día en que pueden decir verdaderamente que comen. ¿No es cierto? –dijo Rarity.

-¡Yo! – volvió a gritar el Espíritu.

-Procuráis que cierren los hornos el Séptimo Día –dijo Rarity –Y es la misma cosa.

-¿Yo? –exclamó el Espíritu.

-Perdonadme si estoy equivocada. Se hace en vuestro nombre, o, por lo menos, en nombre de vuestra familia –dijo Rarity.

-Hay algunos seres sobre la tierra –replicó el Espíritu –que pretenden conocernos, y que realizan sus acciones de pasión, orgullo, malevolencia, odio, envidia, santurronería y egoísmo en nuestro nombre, y que son tan extraños para nosotros y para todo lo que con nosotros se relaciona, como sí nunca hubieran vivido. Acordaos de ello y cargad la responsabilidad sobre ellos y no sobre nosotros –Rarity prometió lo que el Espíritu le pedía, y siguieron adelante, invisibles como habían sido antes, hacia los suburbios de la ciudad. Era una notable cualidad del Espectro, que a pesar de su talla gigantesca, podía amoldarse a cualquier sitio con comodidad, y que, como un ser sobrenatural, se hallaba en cualquier habitación baja de techo tan cómodamente como podía haber estado en un salón de elevadísimas paredes.

Y ya fuese por el placer que el buen Espíritu experimentaba al mostrar este poder suyo, ya por su naturaleza amable, generosa y cordial y su simpatía por los pobres, condujo a Rarity derechamente a casa de la dependiente de ésta, pues allá fue, en efecto, llevando a Rarity adherida a su vestidura. A1 llegar al umbral, sonrió el Espíritu y se detuvo para bendecir la morada de Applejack con las salpicaduras de su antorcha. Ella sólo cobraba quince semanales: cada sábado sólo embolsaba quince ejemplares de su nombre, y. Sin embargo, el Espectro de la Navidad Presente no dejó por ello de bendecir su morada, que se componía de cuatro piezas

Entonces se levantó la abuela Smith, vestida pobremente con una bata a la cual había dado ya dos vueltas, pero llena de cintas que no valdrían más de seis peniques. Y en aquel momento estaba poniendo la mesa, ayudada por Scootalo, también adornada con cintas, mientras Sleipnir, corcel de pelaje gris y crin negra, viejo amigo de Applejack y su secreto enamorado, hundía un tenedor en una cacerola de patatas, gozoso al hallarse tan elegantemente adornado y orgulloso de poder mostrar su figura en el hogar de su amada, soplaba la lumbre hasta que las patatas estuvieron cocidas y en disposición de ser apartadas y peladas.

-¿Dónde estará Applejack? –Dijo la abuela Smith – ¿Y Applebloom? ¿Y Big Macintosh? Que el año pasado, el día de Navidad. Estaba aquí hace ya media hora

-¡Aquí está Big Mac señora! –dijo. Sleipnir, entrando al mismo tiempo que hablaba

-¿Pero, hijo mío, cuánto has tardado? –dijo la abuela Smith, besándole una docena de veces y quitándole el sombrero.

-He tenido que terminar una labor para tener libre la mañana, abuela –replicó el pony

-Bueno; es que nunca creí que vinieses tan tarde. Acércate a la lumbre, hijo mío, y caliéntate. ¡Dios te bendiga!

-¡No, no! ¡Ya viene Applejack! –grito la pequeña Scootalo, que danzaba de un lado para otro-. ¡Escóndete Big Mac, escóndete! –Escondiese Big Mac, entró Applejack, con la bufanda colgándole lo menos tres pies por la parte anterior, muy usada, pero limpia y zurcida, de modo que presentaba un aspecto muy favorable. Traía sobre los hombros a Applebloom. ¡Pobre Applebloom! Tenía que llevar una pequeña muleta y los miembros sostenidos por un aparato metálico.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –gritó Applejack. Mirando a su alrededor.

-No ha venido –dijo la abuela Smith

-¡No ha venido! -dijo Applejack, con una repentina desilusión en su entusiasmo, al recorrer todo el camino desde la iglesia y había llegado a casa dando saltos – ¡No haber venido, Siendo el día de Navidad!

A Big Macintosh no le agradó ver a su hermana desilusionada a causa de una broma, y salió prematuramente de detrás de la puerta, echándose en sus brazos, mientras Scootalo empujaban a Applebloom y le llevaba a la cocina, para que oyese cantar el pudding en la cacerola.

-¿Y cómo se ha portado Applebloom? -preguntó la abuela Smith, después de burlarse de la credulidad de Applejack y cuando ésta hubo estrechado a su hermano contra su corazón.

-Muy bien -dijo la pony –muy bien. Se ha hecho algo pensativa y se le ocurren las más extrañas cosas que ha oído, A1 venir a casa me decía que quería que los demás le viese en la iglesia, porque ella era una inválida, y sería muy agradable para todos recordar el día de Navidad al que había hecho andar a los cojos y había dado vista a los ciegos –La voz de Applejack era temblorosa al decir eso y tembló más cuando dijo que su hermanita crecía en fuerza y vigor, Se Oyó su activa muleta sobre el pavimento, y antes de que se oyera una palabra más, reapareció Applebloom escoltada por Scootalo, que le llevaba a su taburete junto a la lumbre –pobrecilla!, como si fuese posible estropearla más –confeccionaba una mixtura con sidra y limón y la agitaba una y otra vez, colocándola después en la chimenea para que cociese a fuego lento, Sleipnir y la pequeña de Scootalo fueron en busca de la comida, con la cual aparecieron en seguida en solemne procesión, Sleipnir cambió los platos y la abuela Smith salió del comedor muy nerviosa porque no quería que la viesen ir en busca del pudding

Entonces los comensales supusieron toda clase de horrores: que no estuviera todavía bastante hecho; que se rompiera al llevarlo a la mesa; que alguien hubiera escalado la pared del patio y lo hubiera robado, mientras estaban entusiasmados con el resto... Ante esta suposición las dos pequeñas se pusieron pálidas.

-¡Atención! – ¡Una gran cantidad de vapor! El pastel estaba ya fuera del molde. Un olor a tela mojada. Era el paño que lo envolvía. Un olor apetitoso, que hacía recordar al fondista. Al pastelero de la casa de al lado y a la planchadora. ¡Era el pudding! A1 medio minuto entró la abuela Smith con el rostro encendido, pero sonriendo orgullosamente con el pudding, que parecía una bala de cañón. Duro y macizo, lanzando las llamas que producía la vigésima parte de media copa de aguardiente inflamado, y embellecido con una rama del árbol de Navidad clavada en la cúspide.

-¡Oh, admirable pudding! –Applejack dijo con toda seriedad que lo estimaba como el éxito más grande conseguido por su abuela. La abuela Smith dijo que no podía calcular lo que pesaba el pudding, y confesó que había tenido sus dudas acerca de la cantidad de harina. Todos tuvieron algo que decir respecto de él, pero ninguno dijo, ni lo pensó siquiera, que era un pudding pequeño para una familia tan numerosa. Ello habría sido una gran herejía. Los Apple se hubieran ruborizado de insinuar semejante cosa.

Por fin se terminó la comida, se alzó el mantel, se limpió el hogar y se encendió fuego; y después de beber en el jarro el ponche confeccionado por Applejcak, y que se consideró excelente, se pusieron sobre la mesa manzanas y naranjas y una pala llena de castañas sobre la lumbre. Después, toda la familia se colocó alrededor del hogar, formando un círculo, queriendo decir semicírculo; y cerca de él se colocó toda la cristalería: dos vasos y una flanera sin mango.

No obstante, tales vasijas servían para beber el caliente ponche, tan bien como habrían servido copas de oro, y Applejack lo sirvió con los ojos resplandecientes, mientras las castañas sobre la lumbre crujían y estallaban ruidosamente. Entonces Applejack brindó:

-¡Felices Pascuas para todos nosotros, y que Dios nos bendiga! –Lo cual repitió toda la familia...

-¡Que Dios nos bendiga! –dijo Applebloom, la última de todos, Estaba sentada, arrima ditá a su hermana, en su taburete. Applejack puso la débil patita de la niña en la suya, con todo cariño, deseando retenerle junto a sí, como temiendo que se la pudiesen arrebatar

-según tenía claro –dijo el espíritu sin dejar de mirar la escena –esta familia tenía una granja ¿sabes que le paso? –Rarity con vergüenza sintió

-invirtieron en un negocio que resulto malo –dijo Rarity con tristeza –terminando perdiendo su granja

-sí, pero no fue tu culpa ¿por te esa tristeza?

-yo le dije que invirtiera, aun sabiendo que era un negocio malo, Espíritu –dijo Rarity, con un interés que nunca había sentido hasta entonces – Decidme si Applebloom estará bien.

-Veo un asiento vacante –replicó el Espectro – en la esquina del pobre hogar y una muleta sin dueño, cuidadosamente preservada. Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, la potrilla morirá.

-¡No, no! -dijo Rarity-. ¡Oh, no, Espíritu amable! Decid que se evitará esa muerte.

-Si tales sombras permanecen inalteradas por el futuro, ningún otro de mi raza –replicó el Espectro –le encontrará aquí

-por favor has algo –suplico la pony con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, no sabré decirles si eran de dolor o de vergüenza

- ¿Y qué? Si ella muere, hará bien, porque así disminuirá el exceso de población –Rarity bajó la cabeza al oír sus propias palabras, repetidas por el Espíritu, y se sintió abrumada por el arrepentimiento y el pesar –Pony –dijo el Espectro –si sois pony de corazón y no de piedra, prescindid de esa malvada hipocresía hasta que hayáis descubierto cuál es el exceso y dónde está. ¿Vais a decir quiénes deben vivir y quienes deben morir? Quizás a los ojos de Dios vos sois más indigna y menos merecedora de vivir que millones de niños como la de esa pobre –señalo a Applejack – ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oír al insecto sobre la hoja decidir acerca de la vida de sus hermanos hambrientos! –Rarity se inclinó ante la reprensión del Espíritu y, temblorosa, bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Pero la levantó rápidamente al oír pronunciar su nombré.

-¡Rarity! –Dijo Bob – ¡Brindemos por Rarity, que nos ha procurado esta fiesta!

-En verdad que nos ha procurado esta fiesta- exclamó la abuela Smith, sofocada – Quisiera tenerle delante para que la celebrase, y estoy segura de que se le iba a abrir el apetito.

-¡abuela –dijo Applejack – los niños! Es el día de Navidad.

-Es preciso, en efecto, que sea el día de Navidad –dijo ella –para beber a la salud de una pony tan odiosa, tan avara, tan dura, tan insensible, como Rarity Ya le conoces, Nadie la conoce mejor que tú, pobrecilla.

-abuela –fue la dulce respuesta de Applejack – Es el día de Navidad.

-Beberé a su salud por ti y por ser el día que es -dijo la abuela Smith – no por ella ¡Qué viva muchos años! ¡Que tenga Felices Pascuas y Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Ella vivirá muy alegre y muy feliz, sin duda alguna! –Los niños brindaron también. Fue de todo lo que hicieron lo único que no tuvo cordialidad. Applebloom brindó el último de todos, pero sin poner la menor atención. Rarity era la ogra de la familia. La sola mención de su nombre arrojó sobre los reunidos una sombra obscura, que no se disipó sino después de cinco minutos.

Pasada aquella impresión, estuvieron diez veces más alegres que antes, al sentirse aliviados del maleficio causado por el nombre de Rarity, Big Macintosh que era ahora, gracias a la princesa Luna y a Twilight, un guardia real, les contó la clase de labor que tenía que hacer y cómo algunos días trabajaba muchas horas seguidas. Dijo que al día siguiente pensaba levantarse tarde de la cama, pues era un día festivo que iba a pasar en casa. Contó que hacía pocos días había visto a una condesa con un lord y que el lord era casi tan alto como Sleipnir, y éste, al oírlo, se alzó tanto el cuello, que, si hubierais estado presentes, no habríais podido verle la cabeza. Durante: todo este tiempo no cesaron de comer castañas y beber ponche, y de aquí a poco escucharon una canción referente a un potrillo perdido que caminaba por la nieve, cantada por Applebloom, que tenía una quejumbrosa vocecita, y la cantó muy bien, ciertamente.

Nada había de aristocrático en aquella familia. Pero eran dichosos, agradables, se querían mutuamente y estaban contentos con su suerte; y cuando ya se desvanecían ante Rarity, pareciendo más felices a los brillantes destellos da la antorcha del Espíritu al partir, Rarity los miró atentamente, sobre todo a Applejack, de quien no apartó la mirada hasta el último instante.

Mientras tanto, había anochecido y nevaba copiosamente; y conforme Rarity y el Espíritu recorrían las calles, la claridad de la lumbre en las cocinas, en los comedores y en toda clase de habitaciones era admirable. Aquí, el temblor de la llama mostraba los preparativos de una gran comida familiar, con fuentes que trasladaban de una parte a otra junto a la lumbre, y espesas cortinas rojas, prontas a caer para ahuyentar el frío y la obscuridad. Allá, todos los niños de la casa salían corriendo sobre la nieve al encuentro de sus hermanas casadas, de sus hermanos, de sus primos; de sus tíos, de sus tías, para ser los primeros en saludarles. En otra parte, se veían en la ventana las sombras de los comensales reunidos; y más allá, un grupo de hermosas muchachas, todas con caperuzas y con botas de abrigo y charlando todas a la vez, marchaban alegremente a alguna casa cercana. ¡Infeliz del soltero (las astutas hechiceras bien lo sabían), que entonces las hubiera visto entrar, con la tez encendida por el frío!

Si hubierais juzgado por el número de personas que iban a reunirse con sus amigos, habríais pensado que no quedaba nadie en las casas para recibirlas cuando llegasen, aunque ocurría lo contrario: en todas las casas se esperaban visitas y se preparaba el combustible en la chimenea. ¡Cuán satisfecho estaba el Espectro! ¡Cómo desnudaba la amplitud de su pecho y abría su espaciosa pesuña, derramando con generosidad su luciente y sana alegría sobre todo cuanto se hallaba a su alcance! El mismo farolero, que corría delante de él salpicando las sombrías calles con puntos de luz, y que iba vestido como para pasar la noche en alguna parte, se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando pasó el Espíritu por su lado, aunque fácilmente se adivinaba que el farolero ignoraba que su compañero del momento era la Navidad en persona.

De pronto, sin una palabra de advertencia por parte del Espectro, se hallaron en una fría y desierta región pantanosa. En la que había derrumbadas monstruosas masas de piedra, como si fuera un cementerio de gigantes: el agua se derramaba por dondequiera, es decir, se habría derramado, a no ser por la escarcha que la aprisionaba, y nada había crecido sino el moho, la retama y una áspera hierva. En la concavidad del Oeste, el sol poniente había dejado una ardiente franja roja que fulguró sobre aquella desolación durante un momento, como un ojo sombrío que, tras el párpado, fuese bajando, bajando, bajando, hasta perderse en las densas tinieblas de la obscura noche.

-¿Qué sitio es éste? –preguntó Rarity

-Un sitio donde viven los mineros, que trabajan en las entrañas de la tierra –contestó el Espíritu –Pero me conocen. ¡Mirad!

Brillaba una luz en la ventana de una choza y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ella. Pasando a través de la pared de piedra y barro, hallaron una alegre reunión alrededor de un fuego resplandeciente, un pony muy viejo y su mujer, con sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos y parientes de otras generaciones más, todas con alegres adornos en su atavío de fiesta. El anciano, con una voz que rara vez se distinguía entre los rugidos del viento sobre la desolada región, entonaba una canción de Navidad, que ya era una vieja canción cuando él era un muchacho, y de vez en cuando todos los demás se le unían al coro. Cuando ellos levantaban sus voces, el anciano hacía lo mismo y sentíase con nuevo vigor, y cuando ellos se detenían en el canto, el vigor del anciano decaía de nuevo.

El Espíritu no se detuvo allí, sino que dejó a Rarity que se agarrase a su vestidura y, cruzando sobre la región pantanosa, se dirigió... ¿adónde? ¿No sería al mar? Pues, sí, al mar. Horrorizada, Rarity vio que se acababa la tierra y contempló una espantosa serie de rocas detrás de ellos, y ensordeció sus oídos el fragor del agua, que rodaba y rugía y se encrespaba entre medrosas cavernas abiertas por ella y furiosamente trataba de socavar la tierra.

Edificado sobre un lúgubre arrecife de las escarpadas rocas, próximamente a una legua de la orilla, y sobre el cual se lanzaban las aguas irritadas durante todo el año, se erguía un faro solitario. Grandes cantidades de algas colgaban hasta su base, y pájaros de las tormentas, nacidos del viento, se puede suponer, como las algas nacen del agua subían y bajaban en torno de él como las olas que ellos rozaban con las alas.

Pero aun allí, dos ponys que cuidaban del faro habían encendido una hoguera que, a través de la tronera abierta en el espeso muro de piedra, lanzaba un rayo de luz resplandeciente sobre el mar terrible. Los dos, estrechándose las pesuñas por encima de la tosca mesa a la cual se hallaban sentados, se deseaban mutuamente Felices Pascuas al beber su jarro de ponche, y uno de ellos, el más viejo, que tenía la cara curtida y destrozada por los temporales como pudiera estarlo el mascarón de proa de un barco viejo, rompió en una robusta canción, semejante al cantar del viento.

De nuevo siguió adelante el Espectro, por encima del negro y agitado mar, hasta que, hallándose muy lejos de todas las orillas, descendieron sobre un buque. Se Colocaron tan pronto junto al timonel, que estaba en su puesto, tan pronto junto al vigía en la proa, o junto a los oficiales de guardia, obscuras y fantásticas figuras en sus varias posiciones; pero todos ellos tarareaban una canción de Navidad o tenían un pensamiento propio de Navidad. O hablaban en voz baja a su compañero de algún día de Navidad ya pasado, con recuerdos del hogar referentes a él. Y todos cuantos se hallaban a bordo, despiertos o dormidos, buenos o malos, habían tenido para los demás una palabra más cariñosa aquel día que otro cualquiera del año, y habían tratado extensamente de aquella festividad, y habían recordado a las personas queridas a través de la distancia y habían sabido que ellas tenían un placer en recordarlos.

Bordearon todavía más a través del bravío mar, hasta llegar a otras costas hay frente a Rarity había un ser que solo temía de niña, una pesadilla un corcel negro, de fuego su crin, que mostraba su marca tribal roja como la sangre, el espíritu solo se quedo quieto, mientras la pony jalaba de su túnica con miedo, de la nada otra pesadilla salió a su alcance, solo siendo esta más pequeña, ambas se miraron hasta que se desearon feliz navidad con un abrazo y bajando tal montaña, Se Sorprendió grandemente Rarity mientras escuchaba el bramido del viento y pensaba qué solemnidad tiene su movimiento a través de la aislada obscuridad sobre un ignorado abismo, cuyas honduras son secretos tan profundos como la muerte; se sorprendió grandemente Rarity cuando, reflexionando así, oyó una estruendosa carcajada. Pero se sorprendió mucho más al reconocer que aquella risa era de su sobrino, y al encontrarse en una habitación clara, seca y luminosa, con el Espíritu sonriendo a su lado y mirando a su propio sobrino con aprobadora afabilidad.

-¡Ja, ja! –Rió el sobrino de Rarity – ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Cuando el sobrino de Rarity se echó a reír de esta manera, sujetándose las caderas, dando vueltas a la cabeza y haciendo muecas, con las más extravagantes contorsiones, Pinkie Pie se echó a reír tan cordialmente como él. Y los amigos que se hallaban con ellos también rieron ruidosamente.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Dijo que la Navidad era una patraña, como tengo que morirme! –gritó el sobrino de Rarity – ¡Y lo creía!

-¡Qué vergüenza para ella! -dijo la Pinkie Pie, indignada.

-ya Pinkie Pie, mi amor esa es su manera de pensar, no la culpes –exclamo abrazándola con ternura, frente de los demás presentes

-pero…

-Es una pony cómica –dijo el sobrino de Rarity-; eso es verdad, y no tan agradable como debiera ser. Sin embargo, sus defectos llevan el castigo de ellos mismos, y yo no tengo nada que decir contra ella.

-Sé que es muy rica, Pathfire –dijo Pinkie Pie – A1 menos siempre me has dicho que lo era.

-¿Y qué, amada mía? –Dijo él – Su riqueza es inútil para ella. No hace nada bueno con ella. No se procura comodidades. No ha tenido la satisfacción de pensar, ¡ja, ja, ja!, que va a beneficiarnos con ella.

-Me falta la paciencia con ella –indicó Pinkie Pie, y todas los demás ponys presentes expresaron la misma opinión.

-¡Oh! –dijo. El sobrino de Rarity–Yo lo siento por ella. No puedo irritarme contra ella aunque quiera. ¿Quién sufre con sus genialidades? Siempre ella. Se le ha metido en la cabeza no complacernos y no quiere venir a comer con nosotros. ¿Cuál es la consecuencia? Es verdad que perder una mala comida no es perder mucho.

-Pues yo creo que ha perdido una buena comida -interrumpió Pinkie Pie. Todos los demás dijeron lo mismo, y se les debía considerar como jueces competentes, porque en aquel momento acababan de comerla; los postres estaban ya sobre la mesa, y todos se habían reunido alrededor de la lumbre.

-¿Bueno? Me alegra mucho oírlo –dijo Pathfire – porque no tengo mucha confianza en estas jóvenes amas de casa. ¿Qué opinas, Hopper?

Hopper tenía francamente fijos los ojos en una de las presente, y contestó que un soltero era un infeliz paria que no tenía derecho a emitir su opinión respecto del asunto; y en seguida una de las presentes se ruborizó.

-Continúa, Pathfire –dijo Pinkie Pie, palmoteando –Ese nunca termina lo que empieza a decir. ¡Es un pony ridículo! –E1 sobrino de Rarity soltó otra carcajada, y como era imposible evitar el contagio, fue seguido unánimemente.

-Solamente iba a decir –continuó el sobrino de Rarity – que la consecuencia de disgustarse con nosotros y no divertirse con nosotros es, según creo, que pierde algunos momentos agradables que no la habrían perjudicado. Estoy seguro de que pierde más agradables compañeros que los que puede encontrar en sus propios pensamientos, en su viejísimo despacho o en sus polvorientas habitaciones. Me propongo darle igual ocasión todos los años, le agrade o no le agrade, porque la compadezco. Que se burle de la Navidad hasta que se muera; pero no puede menos de pensar mejor de ella, la desafío, si se encuentra conmigo de buen humor, año tras año, diciéndole: "Tía Rarity, ¿cómo estáis?" Si sólo eso le hace dejar a la pobre Applejack cincuenta libras, ya es algo; y creo que ayer la conmoviste

A1 oír que había conmovido a Rarity, rieron los demás. Pero como tenía corazón sencillo y no se preocupaba mucho del motivo de la risa con tal de ver alegres a los demás, el sobrino de Rarity les animó a divertirse, haciendo circular la botella alegremente.

Después del té hubo un poco de música, pues formaban una familia de músicos, y os aseguro que eran entendidos. Especialmente Hopper, que hizo sonar el bajo como los buenos, sin que se le hincharan las venas de la frente ni se le pusiera roja la cara. Pinkie pie tocó bien el arpa, y entre otras piezas tocó un aria sencilla (una nonada; aprenderíais a tararearla en dos minutos), que había sido la canción favorita de la niña, que sacó a Rarity de la escuela, como recordó el Espectro de la Navidad Pasada. Cuando sonó aquella música, todas las cosas que el Espectro le había mostrado se agolparon a la imaginación de Rarity; se enterneció más y más, y pensó que si hubiera escuchado aquello con frecuencia años antes, podía haber cultivado la bondad de la vida con sus propias manos para su felicidad, sin recurrir a la azada del sepulturero que enterró a Twilight Sparkle.

Pero no dedicaron toda la noche a la música. Al poco rato jugaron, pues es bueno sentirse niños algunas veces, y nunca mejor que en Navidad, cuando su mismo poderoso fundador era un niño. ¿Basta? se jugó a la gallina ciega,

Fluttershy no tomaba parte en el ,juego de la gallina ciega; permanecía sentada en una butaca con un taburete a los pies en un cómodo rincón de la estancia, donde el Espectro y Rarity estaban en pie detrás de ella; pero participaba en el juego de prendas, y era de admirar particularmente en el juego de ¿cómo os gusta?, combinación amorosa con todas las letras del alfabeto, y la misma habilidad demostró en el de ¿cómo, dónde y cuándo?, y, con gran alegría interior del sobrino de Rarity, derrotaba completamente a todas sus hermanas, aunque éstas no eran tontas, como hubiera podido deciros Hopper. Habría allí veinte personas, jóvenes y viejos; pero todos jugaban, y lo mismo hizo Rarity, quien olvidando enteramente (tanto se interesaba por aquella escena) que su voz no sonaba en los oídos de nadie, decía en alta voz las palabras que había que adivinar, y muy a menudo acertaba, Al Espectro le agradaba verle de tan buen humor, y la miró con tal benevolencia, que Rarity le suplicó, como lo hubiera hecho un niño, que se quedase allí, hasta que se fuesen los convidados. Pero el Espíritu le dijo que no era posible.

-He aquí un nuevo juego –dijo Rarity – ¡Media hora, Espíritu, sólo media hora!

Era un juego llamado sí y no, en el cual el sobrino de Rarity debía pensar una cosa y los demás adivinar lo que pensaba, contestando a sus preguntas solamente sí o no, según el caso. El vivo juego de preguntas a que estaba expuesto le hizo decir que pensaba en un animal, en un animal viviente, más bien un animal desagradable, un animal salvaje, un animal que unas veces rugía y gruñía y otras veces hablaba, que vivía en Londres y se paseaba por las calles, que no se enseñaba por dinero, que nadie le conducía, que no vivía en una casa de fieras, que nunca se llevaba al matadero, y que no era un asno, ni una vaca, ni un toro, ni un tigre, ni un perro. Ni un cerdo, ni un gato, A cada nueva pregunta que se le dirigía, el sobrino soltaba una nueva carcajada, y llegó a tal extremo su júbilo, que se vio obligado a dejar el sofá y echarse en el suelo. Al fin, Rainbow Dash, presa también de una risa loca, exclamó:

-¡He dado con ello! ¡Ya sé lo que es! ¡Ya sé lo que es!

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Pathfire

-¿Es vuestra tía Ra…ri…ty? – ¿Eso era, efectivamente? La admiración fue el sentimiento general, aunque algunos hicieron notar que la respuesta a la pregunta "¿Es un oso?" debió ser "Sí", tanto más cuanto que una respuesta negativa bastó para apartar sus pensamientos de Rarity, suponiendo que se hubiera dirigido a él desde luego.

-Ha contribuido en gran manera a divertirnos – dijo Pathfire –y seríamos ingratos si no bebiéramos a su salud. Y puesto que todos tenemos en la mano un vaso de ponche. Yo digo: ¡Por la tía Rarity!

-¡Bien, la tía Rarity! -exclamaron todos.

-¡Felices Pascuas y feliz Año Nuevo, sea lo que fuere! –Dijo el sobrino de Rarity – No aceptaría ella tal felicitación saliendo de mis labios, pero que la reciba, sin embargo. ¡Por la tía Rarity!

La tía Rarity habíase dejado poco a poco conquistar de tal modo por el júbilo general, y sentía tan ligero su corazón, que hubiera correspondido al brindis de la reunión, aunque ésta no podía advertir su presencia, dándole las gracias, en un discurso que nadie habría oído, si el Espectro le hubiera dado tiempo, Pero toda la escena desapareció con el sonido de la última palabra pronunciada por su sobrino, y Rarity y el Espíritu continuaron su viaje.

Vieron muchos países, fueron muy lejos y visitaron muchos hogares, y siempre con feliz resultado. El Espíritu se colocaba junto al lecho de los enfermos; y ellos se sentían dichosos: si visitaba a los que se hallaban en país extranjero, se creían en su patria; si a los que luchaban contra la suerte, se sentían resignados y llenos de esperanza; si se acercaba a los pobres, se imaginaban ricos. En las casas de caridad, en los hospitales, en las cárceles, en todos los refugios de la miseria, donde el pony, orgulloso de su efímera autoridad. No había podido prohibir la entrada y cerrar la puerta, al Espíritu dejaba su bendición e instruía a Rarity en sus preceptos.

Fue una larga noche, si es que todo aquello sucedió en una sola noche; pero Rarity dudó de ello, porque le parecía que se habían condensado varias Navidades en el espacio de tiempo que pasaron juntos. Era extraño, sin embargo, que mientras Rarity no experimentaba modificación en su forma exterior, el Espectro se hacía más viejo, visiblemente más viejo. Ella había advertido tal cambio, pero nunca dijo nada, hasta que al salir de una reunión infantil donde se celebraban a los Reyes, mirando al Espíritu cuando se hallaban solos, notó que sus cabellos eran grises.

-¿Es tan corta la vida de los Espíritus? –preguntó Rarity

-Mi vida sobre este globo es muy corta –replicó el Espectro – Esta noche termina.

-¡Esta noche! –grito Rarity.

-Esta noche, a las doce. ¡Escuchad! La hora se acerca –En aquel momento las campanas daban las once y tres cuartos.

-Perdonadme sí soy indiscreta al hacer tal pregunta –dijo Rarity. Mirando atentamente la túnica del Espíritu –pero veo algo extraño, que no os pertenece saliendo por debajo de vuestro vestido. ¿Es un pie o una garra?

-Pudiera ser una garra. A juzgar por la carne que hay encima –contestó con tristeza el Espíritu – ¡Mirad! –De los pliegues de su túnica hizo salir dos potrillos miserables, abyectos, espantosos, horribles, repugnantes. Que cayeron de rodillas a sus pies y se agarraron a su vestidura.

-¡Oh, pony! ¡Mira, mira, mira a tus pies! –exclamó el Espectro, Eran un niño y una niña, amarillos. Flacos, cubiertos de harapos. Ceñudos, feroces, pero postrados, sin embargo, en su abyección. Cuando una graciosa juventud habría debido llenar sus mejillas y extender sobre su tez los más frescos colores, una pata marchita y desecada, como la del tiempo, las había arrugado, enflaquecido y decolorado. Donde los ángeles habrían debido reinar, los demonios se ocultaban para lanzar miradas amenazadoras. Ningún cambio, ninguna degradación, ninguna perversión de la humanidad, en ningún grado, a través de todos los misterios de la admirable creación, ha producido, ni con mucho, monstruos tan horribles y. espantosos. Rarity retrocedió, pálida de terror. Teniendo en cuenta quien se los mostraba, intentó decir que eran niños hermosos; pero las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta antes que contribuir a una mentira de tan enorme magnitud.

-Espíritu, ¿son hijos vuestros? –Rarity no pudo decir más.

-Son los hijos de los ponys –contestó el Espíritu, mirándolos – Y se acogen a mí para reclamar contra sus padres. Este niño es la Ignorancia. Esta niña es la Miseria. Guardaos de ambos y de toda su descendencia. Pero sobre todo del niño, pues en su frente veo escrita la sentencia, hasta que lo escrito sea borrado. ¡Niégalo! –Gritó el Espíritu, extendiendo una mano hacia la ciudad – ¡Calumnia a los que te lo dicen! Eso favorecerá tus designios abominables. ¡Pero el fin llegará!

-¿No tienen ningún refugio ni recurso? –exclamó Rarity.

-¿No hay cárceles? –dijo el Espíritu, devolviéndole por última vez sus propias palabras – ¿No hay casas de corrección? –La campana dio las doce.

Rarity miró a su alrededor en busca del Espectro, y ya no le vio. Cuando la última campanada dejó de vibrar, recordó la predicción de Twilight, y alzando los ojos, vio un fantasma de aspecto solemne, vestido con una túnica con capucha y que iba hacia ella, deslizándose sobre la tierra como se desliza la bruma.


	4. Chapter 4

IV- El último de los tres Espíritus

* * *

><p>El Fantasma se aproximaba con paso lento, grave y silencioso. Cuando llegó a Rarity, éste dobló la rodilla, pues el Espíritu parecía esparcir a su alrededor, en el aire que atravesaba, tristeza y misterio.<p>

Le envolvía una vestidura negra, que le ocultaba la cabeza, la cara y todo el cuerpo, dejando solamente visible una de sus pesuñas extendida. Pero, además de esto, hubiera sido difícil distinguir su figura en medio de la noche y hacerla destacar de la completa obscuridad que la rodeaba.

Reconoció Rarity que el Espectro era alto y majestuoso cuando le vio a su lado, y entonces sintió, que su misteriosa presencia le llenaba de un temor solemne. No supo nada más, porque el Espíritu ni hablaba ni se movía.

-¿Estoy en presencia del Espectro de la Navidad venidera? –Dijo Rarity –El Espíritu no respondió, pero continuó con la mano extendida –Vais a mostrarme las sombras de las cosas que no han sucedido, pero que sucederán en el tiempo venidero –continuó – ¿no es así, Espíritu?

La parte superior de la vestidura se contrajo un instante en sus pliegues, como si el Espíritu hubiera inclinado la cabeza. Fue la sola respuesta que recibió.

Aunque habituada ya al trato de los espectros, Rarity experimentó tal miedo ante la sombra silenciosa, que le temblaron las piernas y apenas podía sostenerse en pie cuando se disponía a seguirle. El Espíritu se detuvo un momento observando su estado, como si quisiera darle tiempo para reponerse.

Pero ello fue peor para Rarity. Se Estremeció con un vago terror al pensar que tras aquella sombría mortaja estaban los ojos del Fantasma intensamente fijos en ella, y que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sólo podía ver una mano espectral y una gran masa negra.

-¡Espectro del futuro –exclamó-os tengo más miedo que a ninguno de los espectros que he visto! Pero como sé que vuestro propósito es procurar mi bien y como espero ser una pony diferente de lo que he sido, estoy dispuesta a acompañaros con el corazón agradecido. ¿No queréis hablarme?

Silencio. La mano seguía extendida hacia adelante.

-¡Guiadme! -dijo ella – ¡Guiadme! La noche avanza rápidamente, y sé que es un precioso tiempo para mí. ¡Guiadme, Espíritu! –El Fantasma se alejó igual que había llegado, Rarity le siguió en la sombra de su vestidura. Apenas pareció que entraron en la ciudad, pues más bien se creería que ésta surgió alrededor de ellos, circundándolos con su propio movimiento. Sin embargo, se hallaban en el corazón de la ciudad, en la Bolsa, entre los negociantes, que marchaban apresuradamente de aquí para allá, haciendo sonar las monedas en el bolsillo, conversando en grupos, mirando sus relojes, jugando pensativamente con sus áureos dijes, etc., como Rarity les había visto con frecuencia. El Espíritu se detuvo frente a un pequeño grupo de negociantes. Observando Rarity que su mano indicaba aquella dirección, se adelantó para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-No –decía un pony grueso y alto, de barbilla monstruosa –no sé más acerca de ello, sólo sé que ha muerto.

-¿Cuándo ha muerto? -inquirió otro.

-Creo que anoche.

-¡Cómo! ¿Pues qué le ha ocurrido? – preguntó un tercero, tomando una gran porción de tabaco de una enorme tabaquera –Yo creí que no iba a morir nunca.

-Sólo Dios lo sabe -dijo el primero bostezando.

-¿Qué ha hecho de su dinero? –preguntó

-No lo he oído decir –dijo el pony de la enorme barbilla bostezando de nuevo –Quizá se lo haya dejado a su sociedad, A mí no me lo ha dejada, es todo lo que sé –Esta broma fue acogida con una carcajada general.

-Es probable que sean modestísimas la procesión -dijo el mismo interlocutor –pues, por mi vida, no conozco a nadie que asista a ellas. ¿Vamos a ir nosotros sin invitación?

-No tengo inconveniente. Si hay merienda, pero si voy tienen que darme de comer –Otra carcajada.

-Bueno, después de todo, yo soy el más desinteresado de todos vosotros –dijo el que habló primeramente –Pues nunca gasto guantes negros ni meriendo, pero estoy dispuesto a ir si alguno viene conmigo. Cuando pienso en ello, no estoy completamente seguro de no haber sido su mejor amigo, pues acostumbrábamos detenernos a hablar siempre que nos encontrábamos. ¡Adiós, señores! –Los que hablaban y los que escuchaban se dispersaron, mezclándose con otros grupos. Rarity los conocía. Y miró al Espíritu en busca de una explicación.

El Fantasma se deslizó en una calle. Su dedo señalaba a dos individuos que se encontraron. Rarity escuchó de nuevo, pensando que allí se hallaría la explicación, También a aquellos ponys los conocía perfectamente. Eran dos negociantes riquísimos y muy importantes. Siempre se había ufanado de ser muy estimada por ellos, desde el punto de vista de los negocios, se entiende, estrictamente desde el punto de vista de los negocios.

-¿Cómo estáis? –dijo uno

-¿Cómo estáis? –replicó el otro.

-Bien –dijo el primero – A1 fin la vieja tiene lo suyo, ¿eh?

-Eso he oído –contestó el otro – Hace frío. ¿Verdad?

-Lo propio de la época de Navidad. Supongo que no sois patinador

-No, no. Tengo otra cosa en que pensar ¡Buenos días! –Ni una palabra más. Tales fueron su encuentro, su conversación y su despedida.

A1 principio estuvo Rarity a punto de sorprenderse de que el Espíritu diese importancia a conversaciones tan triviales en apariencia; pero, íntimamente convencida de que debían tener un significado oculto, se puso a reflexionar cuál podría ser. Apenas se les podía suponer alguna relación con la muerte de Twilight, su vieja consocia, pues ésta pertenecía al pasado, y el punto de partida de este Espectro era el porvenir. Ni podía pensar en otro inmediatamente relacionado con ella a quien se le pudiera aplicar. Pero como, sin duda, a quienquiera que se le aplicaren, encerraban una lección secreta dirigida a su provecho, resolvió tener en cuenta cuidadosamente toda palabra que oyera y toda cosa que viese, y especialmente observar su propia imagen cuando apareciera, pues tenía la esperanza de que la conducta de su futuro ser le daría la clave que necesitaba para hacerle fácil la solución del enigma.

Miró a todos lados en aquel lugar buscando su propia imagen, pero otro pony ocupaba su rincón habitual, y aunque el reloj señalaba la hora en que él acostumbraba estar allí, no vio a nadie que se le pareciese entre la multitud que se oprimía bajo el porche.

Ello le sorprendió poco, sin embargo, pues había resuelto cambiar de vida, y pensaba y esperaba que su ausencia fuera una prueba de que sus nacientes resoluciones empezaban a ponerse en práctica

Inmóvil, sombrío, el Fantasma permanecía a su lado con la mano extendida. Cuando Rarity salió de su ensimismamiento, se imaginó, por el movimiento de la pesuña y su situación respecto a ella, que los ojos invisibles estaban mirándole fijamente, y le recorrió un escalofrío.

Dejaron el teatro de los negocios y se dirigieron a una parte obscura de la ciudad, donde Rarity no había entrado nunca, aunque conocía su situación y su mala fama. Los caminos eran sucios y estrechos; las tiendas y las casas, miserables; los habitantes, medio desnudos, borrachos, mal calzados, horrorosos. Callejuelas y pasadizos sombríos, como otras tantas alcantarillas, vomitaban sus olores repugnantes, sus inmundicias y sus habitantes en aquel laberinto de. Calles; y toda aquella parte respiraba crimen, suciedad y miseria.

En el fondo de aquella guarida infame había una tienda bajísima de techo, bajo el tejado de un sobradillo, donde se compraban hierros, trapos viejos, botellas, huesos y restos de comidas. En el interior, y sobre el suelo, se amontonaban llaves enmohecidas. Clavos, cadenas. Goznes, limas, platillos de balanza, pesos y toda clase de hierros inútiles. Misterios que a pocas personas hubiera agradado investigar se ocultaban bajo aquellos montones de harapos repugnantes, aquella grasa corrompida y aquellos sepulcros de huesos. Sentado en medio de sus mercancías, junto a un brasero de ladrillos viejos, un bribón de cabellos blanqueados por sus setenta años, defendido del viento exterior con una cortina fétida compuesta de pedazos de trapo de todos colores y clases colgados de un bramante, fumaba su pipa saboreando la voluptuosidad de su apacible retiro.

Rarity y el fantasma llegaron ante aquel pony en el momento en que una yegua cargada con un enorme envoltorio se deslizaba en la tienda. Apenas había entrado, cuando otra cargada de igual modo entró a continuación, seguida de cerca por un pony vestido de negro desvaído, cuya sorpresa no fue menor a la vista de las dos mujeres que la que ellas experimentaron al reconocerse una a otra. Después de un momento de muda estupefacción, de la que había participado el hombre de la pipa, soltaron los tres una carcajada.

-¿Que la jornalera pase primeramente? –Exclamó la que había entrado al principio – La segunda será la planchadora y el tercero el pony de la funeraria, Mirad, viejo Joestolen, qué casualidad. ¡Cualquiera diría que nos habíamos citado aquí los tres!

-No podíais haber elegido mejor sitio –dijo el viejo quitándose la pipa de la boca – Entrad a la sala. Hace mucho tiempo que tenéis aquí la entrada libre, y los otros dos tampoco son extraños. Aguardad que cierre la puerta de la tienda. ¡Ah, cómo cruje! No creo que haya aquí hierros más mohosos que sus goznes, así como tampoco hay aquí, estoy .seguro, huesos más viejos que los míos. ¡Ja, ja! Todos nosotros estamos. En _armonía_ con nuestra profesión y de acuerdo. Entrad a la sala, entrad a la sala –La sala era el espacio separado de la tienda por la cortina de harapos. El viejo removió la lumbre con un pedazo de hierro procedente de una barandilla, y después de reavivar la humosa lámpara (pues era de noche) con el tubo de la pipa, se volvió a poner ésta en la boca.

Mientras lo hizo, la mujer que ya había hablado arrojó el envoltorio al suelo y se sentó en un taburete en actitud descarada, poniéndose los codos sobre las rodillas y lanzando a los otros dos una mirada de desafío.

-Y bien, ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay, señora Dilber? -dijo la yegua – Cada uno tiene derecho a pensar en sí mismo. ¡Ella siempre lo hizo así!

-Es verdad, efectivamente –dijo la planchadora –Más que él, nadie.

-¿Por qué, pues, ponéis esa cara, como si tuvierais miedo, mujer? Supongo que los lobos no se muerden unos a otros.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijeron a la vez, la señora Dilber y el viejo – Debemos esperar que sea así, Entonces, muy bien –exclamó la mujer

-Eso basta. ¿A quién se perjudica con insignificancias como éstas? No será el muerto, me figuro.

-¡Claro que no¡ -dijo la señora Dilber riendo –Si necesitaba conservarlas después de morir, la vieja avara –continuó la mujer – ¿por qué no ha hecho en vida lo que todo el mundo? No tenía más que haberse proporcionado quien le cuidara cuando la muerte se la llevó, en vez de permanecer aislada de todos al exhalar el último suspiro, Nunca se dijo mayor verdad –repuso la señora Dílber –Tiene lo que merece.

-Yo desearía que le ocurriera algo más –replicó la mujer –y otra cosa habría sido, podéis creerme, si me hubiera sido posible poner las manos en cosa de más valor. Abrid ese envoltorio, Joestolen, y decidme cuánto vale. Hablad con franqueza. No tengo miedo de ser la primera, ni me importa que lo vean. Antes de encontrarnos aquí, ya sabíamos bien, me figuro, que estábamos haciendo nuestro negocio. No hay nada malo en ello. Abrid el envoltorio –Pero la galantería de sus amigos no lo permitió, y el pony del traje negro desvaído, rompiendo el fuego, mostró su botín. No era considerable, un sello o dos, un lapicero, dos botones de manga, un alfiler de poco valor, y nada más. Todas esas cosas fueron examinadas separadamente y avaluadas por et viejo, que escribió con tiza en la pared las cantidades que estaba dispuesto a dar por cada una, haciendo la suma cuando vio que no había ningún otro objeto.

-Esta es vuestra cuenta –dijo – y no daría un penique más, aunque me quemaran a fuego lento por no darlo. ¿Quién sigue? –Seguía la señora Dilber. Sábanas y toallas, servilletas, un traje usado, dos antiguas cucharillas de plata, unas pinzas para azúcar y algunas botas. Su cuenta le fue hecha igualmente en la pared –Siempre doy demasiado a las señoras. Es una de mis flaquezas, y de ese modo me arruino –dijo el viejo – Aquí está vuestra cuenta. Si me pedís un penique más, o discutís la cantidad, puedo arrepentirme de mi esplendidez y rebajar medía corona.

-Y ahora deshaced mi envoltorio –dijo la primera mujer.

Joestolen se puso de rodillas para abrirlo con más facilidad, y después de deshacer un gran número de nudos; sacó una pesada pieza de tela obscura.

-¿Cómo llamáis a esto? –Dijo la pony aun sentada– Cortinas de alcoba.

-¿Ah?–respondió el viejo riendo e inclinándose sobre sus brazos cruzados – ¡Cortinas de alcoba! No es posible que las hayáis quitado. Con anillas y todo, estando todavía sobre el lecho –Repuso el viejo.

-Pues sí –replicó la mujer – ¿Por qué no?

-Habéis nacido para hacer fortuna –dijo el viejo –y seguramente la haréis.

-En verdad os aseguro –replicó la mujer tranquilamente –que cuando tenga a mi alcance alguna cosa, no retiraré de ella la mano por consideración a una pony como ésa. Ahora, no dejéis caer el aceite sobre las mantas.

-¿Las mantas de ella? –preguntó Joestolen.

-¿De quién creéis que iban a ser? –Replicó la pony – Me atrevo a decir que no se enfriará por no tenerlas.

-Me figuro que no habrá muerto de enfermedad contagiosa. ¿Eh? –dijo el viejo suspendiendo la tarea y alzando los ojos.

-No tengáis miedo –replicó la mujer – No me agradaba su compañía hasta el punto de estar a su lado por tales pequeñeces, si hubiera habido el menor peligro. ¡Ah! Podéis mirar ese vestido hasta que os duelan los ojos, y no veréis en ella ni un agujero ni un zurcido. Esa es la mejor que tenía y es un buen vestido A no ser por mí, la habrían derrochado.

-¿A qué llamáis derrochar una camisa? –preguntó

-Quiero decir que, seguramente, la habrían amortajado con ella –replicó la mujer, riendo –Alguien fue lo bastante imbécil para hacerlo, pero yo se la quité otra vez. Sí la tela de algodón no sirve para tal objeto, no sirve para nada. Es a propósito para cubrir un cuerpo. No puede estar más feo de ese modo que con este vestido –Rarity escuchaba este diálogo con horror. Conforme se hallaban los interlocutores agrupados en torno de su presa, a la escasa luz de la lámpara del viejo le producían una sensación de odio y de disgusto, que no habría sido mayor aunque hubiera visto obscenos demonios regateando el precio del propio cadáver – ¡Ja, ja! –Rió la misma mujer cuando Joestolen, sacando un talego de franela lleno de dinero, contó en el suelo la cantidad que correspondía a cada uno –No termina mal, ¿veis? Durante su vida ahuyentó a todos de su lado para proporcionarnos ganancias después de muerto. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿Espíritu? –dijo Rarity, estremeciéndose de píes a cabeza –Ya veo, ya veo. El caso de esa desgraciada puede ser el mío. A eso conduce una vida como la mía. ¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Qué es esto? –Retrocedió lleno de terror, pues la escena había cambiado y Rarity casi tocaba un lecho: un lecho desnudo, sin cortinas, sobre el cual, cubierto por un trapo, yacía algo que, aunque mudo, se revelaba con terrible lenguaje.

El cuarto estaba muy obscuro, demasiado obscuro para poder observarle con alguita exactitud, aunque Rarity, obediente a un impulso secreto, miraba a todos lados, ansiosa por saber qué clase de habitación era aquélla. Una luz pálida, que llegaba del exterior, caía directamente sobre el lecho, en el cual yacía e1 cuerpo de aquella pony, despojada, robada, abandonada por todo el mundo, sin nadie que la velara y sin nadie que llorara por ella. Miró hacia el Fantasma, cuya rígida mano indicaba la cabeza del muerto. El paño qué la cubría hallábase puesto con tal descuido, que el más ligero movimiento, el de un dedo, habría descubierto la cara. Pensó en ello, veía cuán fácil era hacerlo y sentía el deseo de hacerlo, pero tan poco poder tenía para quitar aquel velo como para arrojar de su lado al Espectro.

-¡Oh, fría, Fría, Rígida, espantosa muerte! ¡Levanta aquí tu altar y vístelo con todos los terrores de que dispones, pues estás en tu dominio! Pero cuando es una cabeza amada, respetada y honrada, no puedes hacer favorable a tus terribles designios un solo cabello ni hacer odiosa una de sus facciones. No es que la mano pierda su pesantez y no caiga al abandonarla; no es que el corazón y el pulso dejen de estar inmóviles: pero la mano fue abierta, generosa y leal; el corazón, bravo, ferviente y tierno; y el pulso. De un pony. ¡Golpea, muerte, golpea! ¡Y mira las buenas acciones que brotan de la herida y caen en el mundo como simiente de vida inmortal! –Ninguna voz pronunció tales palabras en los oídos de Rarity, pero las oyó al mirar el lecho. Y pensó –Si este pony pudiera revivir, ¿cuáles serían sus pensamientos primitivos? ¿La avaricia, la dureza de corazón, la preocupación del dinero? ¿Tales cosas le han conducido, verdaderamente, a buen fin? Yace en esta casa desierta y sombría, donde no hay un hombre, una mujer o un niño que diga "fue cariñoso para mí en esto o en aquello. Y en recuerdo de una palabra amable seré cariñoso para él" –Un gato arañaba la puerta. Y bajo la piedra del hogar se oía un ruido de ratas que roían. ¿Qué iban a buscar en aquel cuarto fúnebre y por qué estaban tan inquietas y turbulentas? Rarity no se atrevió a pensar en ello – ¡Espíritu! –Dijo – ¡da miedo estar aquí! Al abandonar este lugar no olvidaré sus enseñanzas, os lo aseguro. ¡Vámonos! –El Espectro seguía mostrándole la cabeza del cadáver con su dedo inmóvil –Os comprendo –replicó –y lo haría si pudiera. Pero me es imposible, Espíritu, me es imposible –El Espectro pareció mirarle de nuevo –Sí hay en la ciudad alguien a quien emocione la muerte de ese pony -dijo Rarity, agonizante – mostradme esa persona, Espíritu, os lo suplico.

El Fantasma extendió un momento su sombría vestidura ante él, como un ala, después, volviendo a plegarla, le mostró una habitación alumbrada por la luz del día, donde estaba una madre con sus hijos. Aguardaba a alguien con ansiosa inquietud, pues iba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Se estremecía al menor ruido, miraba por la ventana, consultaba el reloj, trataba, pero inútilmente, de manejar la aguja, y no podía aguantar las voces de los niños en sus juegos. Al fin se oyó en la puerta el golpe esperado tanto tiempo, se precipitó a la puerta y se encontró con su marido, cuyo rostro estaba ajado y abatido por la preocupación, aunque era joven. En aquel momento mostraba una expresión notable, un placer triste que le causaba vergüenza y que se esforzaba en reprimir. Se Sentó para comer el almuerzo preparado para él junto al fuego, y cuando ella le preguntó débilmente qué noticias había (lo que no hizo sino después de un largo silencio). Pareció cohibido de responder.

-¿Son buenas o malas? –dijo para ayudarle.

-Malas –respondió.

-¿Estamos completamente arruinados?

-No. Aun hay esperanzas, Fairytail.

-Si se conmueve –dijo ella asombrada –si tal milagro se realizara, no se habrían perdido las esperanzas.

-Ya no puede conmoverse –dijo el marido – porque ha muerto –Era aquella mujer una dulce y paciente criatura. A juzgar por su rostro, pero su alma se llenó de gratitud al oír aquello, y así lo expresó juntando las pesuñas. Un momento después pedía perdón a Dios y se mostraba afligida pero el primer movimiento salió del corazón.

-Lo que me dijo aquella pony, de quien te hablé anoche, cuando intenté verla para obtener un plazo de una semana, y lo que creí un pretexto para no recibirme, es la pura verdad; no sólo estaba muy enferma, sino agonizando.

-¿Y a quién se transmitirá nuestra deuda?

-No lo sé. Pero antes de ese tiempo tendremos ya el dinero, y aunque no lo tuviéramos, sería tener muy mala suerte encontrar en su sucesor un acreedor tan implacable como ella. ¡Esta noche podemos dormir `tranquilos! –Sí. Sus corazones se sentían aliviados de un gran peso. Las caras de los niños. Agrupados a su alrededor para oír lo que tan mal comprendían, brillaban más, la muerte de aquella pony llevaba un poco de dicha a aquel hogar. La única emoción que el Espectro pudo mostrar a Rarity con motivo de aquel suceso fue una emoción de placer.

-Espíritu, permitidme ver alguna ternura relacionada con la muerte –dijo Rarity – si no, la sombría habitación que abandonamos hace poco estará siempre en mi recuerdo –El Fantasma le condujo a través de varías calles que le eran familiares, a medida que marchaban. Rarity miraba a todas partes en busca de su propia imagen, pero en ningún sitio conseguía verla. Entraron en casa de la pobre Applejack, la habitación que habían visitado anteriormente, y hallaron a la madre y a los niños sentados alrededor de la lumbre.

Tranquilos. Muy tranquilos. La ruidosa pequeña se hallaba en un rincón, quieta como estatua, sentada y con la mirada fija en Sleipnir, que tenía un libro abierto delante de él. La Abuela Smith y Scootalo se ocupaban en coser. Toda la familia estaba muy tranquila.

"Y tomó a un niño y le puso en medio de ellos." ¿Dónde había oído Rarity aquellas palabras? No las había soñado. El corcel debía de haberlas leído en voz alta cuando él y el Espíritu cruzaban el umbral. ¿Por qué no seguía la lectura? La Abuela dejó su labor sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-El color de esta tela me hace daño en los ojos –dijo – ¿El color? ¡Ah, pobre Applebloom! –Ahora están mejor –dijo la Abuela Smith – La luz artificial les perjudica, y por nada del mundo quisiera que cuando venga Applejack y vea que tengo los ojos malos. Ya no debe tardar, a la hora que es.

-Ya ha pasado la hora -contestó Sleipnir cerrando el libro-. Pero creo que hace unas cuantas noches anda algo más despacio que de costumbre, señora

-por favor Sleipnir, llámame abuela, toma en cuenta que ya eres de la familia –Volvieron a quedar en silencio. A1 fin dijo la abuela con voz firme y alegre, que una sola vez se debilitó –Yo la he visto un día andar de prisa, muy de prisa, con... con Applebloom sobre su lomo

-¡Y yo también! –gritó Sleipnir – ¡Muchas veces!

-¿Y yo también? -exclamó Scootalo

-Pero Applebloom era muy ligera de llevar -continuó la Abuela volviendo a su labor -y su hermana le quería tanto, que no le molestaba, no le molestaba. Pero ya la oigo en la puerta –Corrió a su encuentro. Y Applejack entró con su bufanda Su té se hallaba preparado junto a la lumbre y todos se precipitaron a servírselo. Entonces Scootalo salto sobre sus rodillas y puso su carita en una de las mejillas de Applejack como diciendo: "No pienses en ello, no te apenes" Applejack se mostró muy alegre con ellos y tuvo para todos una palabra amable: miró la labor que había sobre la mesa y elogió la destreza y habilidad de la su abuela y la niñas.

-Eso se terminará mucho antes del domingo –dijo.

-¡Domingo! ¿Has ido hoy allá, Applejack? –preguntó Sleipnir

-Sí, querido –respondió – Me hubiera gustado que hubieseis podido venir. Os hubiera agradado ver qué verde está aquel sitio. Pero ya le veréis a menudo. Le he prometido que iré a pasear allí un domingo. ¡Pequeñita, nena mía! –Gritó – ¡Pequeñita mía! –Estalló de pronto. No pudo remediarlo. Para qua pudiera remediarlo, habría sido preciso que no se sintiese tan cerca de su hermanita. Dejó la habitación y subió a la del piso de arriba, profusamente iluminada y adornada como en Navidad. Había una silla colocada junto a la cama de la niña y se veían indicios de que alguien la había ocupado recientemente. La pobre Applejack se sentó en ella y, cuando se repuso algo y se tranquilizó, se Sintió resignada por lo sucedido y bajó de nuevo completamente feliz.

La familia rodeó la lumbre y empezó a charlar la muchacha y la Abuela siguieron su labor. Applejack les contó la extraordinaria benevolencia del sobrino de Rarity, a quien apenas había visto una vez. Y que al encontrarle aquel día en la calle, y viéndole un poco... Un poco abatido –¿sabéis? –Dijo Applejack –se enteró de lo que le había sucedido para estar tan triste –En vista de lo cual –continuó –ya que es el caballero más afable que se puede encontrar, se lo conté.

-Estoy segura de que tiene buen corazón –dijo la Abuela Smith.

-Más segura estarías de ello, abuela –contestó Bob –si le hubieras visto y le hubieras hablado. No, no me sorprendería nada, fíjate en lo que digo, que proporcionase a Sleipnir un empleo mejor.

-Oye esto, Sleipnir –dijo la abuela Smith

-¡Y entonces –gritó Scootalo – Sleipnir buscará compañía y se establecerá por su cuenta!

-Eso puede ser y puede no ser -dijo Applejack – aunque hay mucho tiempo por delante, Pero de cualquier modo y en cualquier época que nos separemos unos de otros, tengo la seguridad de que ninguno de nosotros olvidará a la pobre de Applebloom, ¿verdad?, ninguno olvidará esta primera separación.

-¡Nunca! -gritaron todos.

-Y yo sé –dijo Applejack – yo sé, que cuando recordemos cuán paciente y cuán dulce fue, aun siendo pequeña, pequeñita, no armaremos pendencias unos con otros, porque al hacerlo olvidaríamos a Applebloom

-¡No, nunca! –volvieron a gritar todos.

-Soy muy feliz –dijo Applejack – ¡Soy muy feliz!

La abuela Smith le abrazo, Scootalo la beso en la mejilla, y Pedro la beso en los labios. ¡Espíritu de Applebloom, tu esencia infantil provenía de Dios!

-Espectro –dijo Rarity –algo me dice que la hora de nuestra separación se acerca. Lo sé, pero no sé cómo se verificará. Decidme ¿quién era aquel pony que hemos visto yacer en su lecho de muerte? –El Espectro de la Navidad Futura le transportó, como antes verdaderamente, sus últimas visiones aparecían embrolladas, excepto la seguridad de que pertenecían al porvenir, a los lugares en que se reunían los hombres de negocios, pero sin mostrarle su otro él. En verdad, el Espíritu no se detuvo para nada, sino que siguió adelante como para alcanzar el objetivo deseado, hasta que Rarity le suplicó que se detuviera un momento –Esta calle que atravesamos ahora –dijo Rarity –es el lugar donde desde hace mucho tiempo yo establecí mi boutique, Veo la casa, Permitidme contemplar lo que será en los días venideros –El Espíritu se detuvo: su mano señalaba otro sitio – ¡La casa está allá abajo! –Exclamó Rarity – ¿Por qué me señaláis hacia otra parte? –El inexorable dedo no experimentó ningún cambio. Rarity corrió a la ventana de su despacho y miró al interior. Seguía siendo un despacho, pero no el suyo. Los muebles no eran los mismos y la pony sentada en la butaca no era ella. El Fantasma señalaba como anteriormente, Rarity volvió a unírsele, y sin comprender por qué no estaba ella allí ni dónde habría ido, siguió al Espíritu hasta llegar a una verja de hierro. Antes de entrar se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor, Un cementerio. Bajo la tierra yacía allí el infeliz cuyo nombre iba a saber. Era un digno lugar, rodeado de casas, invadido por la hiedra y las plantas silvestres, antes muerte que vida de la vegetación, demasiado lleno de sepulturas, abonado hasta la exageración. ¡Un digno lugar! El Espíritu, de pie en medio de las tumbas, indicó una. Rarity avanzó hacia ella temblando. El Fantasma era exactamente como había sido hasta entonces. Pero Rarity tuvo miedo al notar un ligero cambio en su figura solemne –Antes de acercarme más a esa piedra que me enseñáis –le dijo –respondedme a una pregunta: ¿Es todo eso la imagen de lo que será, O solamente la imagen de lo que puede ser? –El Espectro siguió señalando a la tumba junto a la cual se hallaba –Las resoluciones de los ponys simbolizan ciertos objetivos que si perseveran pueden alcanzar –dijo Rarity –pero si se apartan de ellas, los objetivos cambian. ¿Ocurre lo mismo con las cosas que me mostráis? –El Espíritu continuó inmóvil como siempre. Rarity se arrastró hacia él, temblando al acercarse. Y siguiendo la dirección del dedo, leyó sobre la piedra de la abandonada sepultura su propio nombre RARITY – ¿Soy yo la pony que yacía sobre el lecho? –Exclamó cayendo de rodillas –El dedo se dirigió de la tumba a él y de él a la tumba – ¡No, Espíritu! ¡Oh, no, no! –El dedo seguía allí – ¡Espíritu –gritó agarrándose a su vestidura – escuchadme! Yo no soy ya la pony que era; no seré ya la pony que habría sido a no ser por vuestra intervención. ¿Por qué me mostráis todo eso, si he perdido toda esperanza? –Por primera vez la mano pareció moverse. –Buen Espíritu –continuó, prosternado ante él, con la frente en la tierra –vos intercederéis por mí y me compadeceréis. Aseguradme que puedo cambiar esas imágenes que me habéis mostrado, cambiando de vida – La benévola mano tembló –Honraré la Navidad en mi corazón y procuraré guardarla todo el año. Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir. Los espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. No olvidaré sus lecciones. ¡Oh, decidme que puedo borrar lo escrito en esa piedra! –En su angustia asió la mano espectral, que intentó desasirse. Pero su petición le daba fuerza, y la retuvo. El Espíritu, más fuerte aún. La rechazó, Juntando las pesuñas en una última súplica a fin de que cambiase su destino, Rarity advirtió una alteración en la túnica con capucha del Fantasma, que se contrajo. Se derrumbó y quedó convertido en una columna de cama.


	5. Chapter 5

V- Conclusión:

* * *

><p>¡Sí! Y la columna de cama era suya: La cama era la suya, el cuarto era el suyo. Y lo mejor y más venturoso de todo, ¡el tiempo venidero era suyo, para poder enmendarse!<p>

-Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir –repitió Rarity, saltando de la cama –Los Espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. ¡Oh, Twilight Sparkle! ¡Benditos sean el cielo y la fiesta de Navidad! ¡Lo digo de rodillas, Twilight, de rodillas! –Se encontraba tan animada y tan encendida por buenas intenciones, que su voz desfallecida apenas respondía al llamamiento de su espíritu. Había sollozado con violencia en su lucha con el Espíritu y su cara estaba mojada de lágrimas – ¡No se las han llevado –exclamó Rarity, estrechando en sus brazos una de las cortinas de la alcoba –no se las han llevado, ni tampoco las anillas! Están aquí. Yo estoy aquí. Las imágenes de las cosas que podían haber ocurrido pueden desvanecerse. Y se desvanecerán, lo sé –Sus pesuñas se ocupaban continuamente en palpar sus vestidos; los volvía del revés, ponía lo de arriba abajo y lo de abajo arriba, los desgarraba, los dejaba caer, haciéndoles cómplices de toda clase de extravagancias – ¡No sé lo que hago! –exclamó riendo y llorando a la vez – soy ligera como una pluma, dichosa como un ángel, alegre como un escolar, aturdida como una borracha. ¡Felices Pascuas a todos! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo! ¡Hurra! ¡Viva!

Había ido a la sala dando brincos, y allí estaba entonces sin aliento.

-¡Aquí está la cacerola con el cocimiento! –Gritó ella entusiasmándose de nuevo y danzando alrededor de la chimenea – ¡Esa es la puerta por donde entró el Espectro de Twilight Sparkle! ¡Ese es el rincón donde se sentó el Espectro de la Navidad Presente! ¡Esa es la ventana por donde vi los Espíritus errantes! ¡Todo está en su sitio, todo es verdad, todo ha sucedido! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Realmente, para una pony que no la había practicado por espacio de muchos años, era una risa espléndida, la risa más magnífica. El padre de una larga, larga progenie de risas brillantes –No sé a cuánto estamos –dijo la pony –No sé cuánto tiempo he estado entre los Espíritus. No sé nada. Soy como un potrilla. No me importa. Me es igual. Quisiera ser potrilla. ¡Hurra! ¡Viva! –Le interrumpieron sus transportes de alegría las campanas de las iglesias, con los más sonoros repiques que oyó jamás. ¡Tín, tan! ¡Tin, tan! ¡Tin, tan! – ¡Oh, magnífico, magnífico!

Corriendo a la ventana, la abrió y asomó la cabeza. Nada de bruma, nada de niebla; un frío claro, luminoso, jovial; un frío que al soplar hace bailar la sangre en las venas; un sol de oro, un cielo divino; un aire fresco y suave, campanas alegres –¡Oh, magnifico, magnífico! ¿Qué día es hoy? –gritó Rarity, dirigiéndose a un potrillo endomingado, que quizá se había detenido para mirarle.

-¿Eh? –replicó el muchacho lleno de admiración.

-¿Qué día es hoy, hermoso? –Dijo Rarity

-¿Hoy! –repuso el muchacho –¡pues, el día de Navidad!

-¡El día de Navidad! –Se dijo ella – ¡No ha pasado todavía! Los Espíritus lo han hecho todo en una noche. Pueden hacer todo lo que quieren. Pueden, no hay duda. Pueden, no hay duda. ¡Hola, hermoso!

-¡Hola! -contestó el muchacho.

-¿Sabes dónde está la pastelería, en la esquina de la segunda calle? –inquirió Rarity.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Eres un muchacho listo! –dijo ella – ¡Un muchacho notable! ¿sabes sí han vendido el hermoso pastel que tenían mostrando ayer? No el pequeño, el grande.

-¿Cuál? ¿Uno que era tan grande como yo? –replicó el muchacho.

-¡Qué chico tan delicioso? -dijo Rarity –Da gusto hablar contigo. ¡Sí, hermoso!

-Todavía está ahí –repuso el muchacho.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella – Ve a comprarlo.

-¡Qué bromista! -exclamó el muchacho.

-No, no –dijo Rarity –Hablo en serio. Ve a comprarlo y di que lo traigan aquí, que yo les diré dónde tienen que llevarlo. Vuelve con el mozo y te daré un chelín. Si vienes con él antes de cinco minutos, te daré media corona –El muchacho salió como una bala. Habría necesitado una mano muy firme en el gatillo el que pudiera lanzar una bala con la mitad de la velocidad –Voy a enviárselo a Applejack –murmuró frotándose las pesuñas y soltando la risa –No sabrá quién se lo envía. Tiene dos veces el cuerpo de Applebloom ¡Joey Miller no ha gastado nunca una broma como ésta de enviar el pastel a Applejack!

A1 escribir las señas no estaba muy firme su magia; pero, de cualquier modo, las escribió, y bajó la escalera para abrir la puerta de la calle en cuanto llegase el mozo de la pasteleria. Hallándose allí aguardando su llegada, el llamador atrajo su mirada.

-¡Le amaré toda mi vida! –exclamó Rarity, acariciándole con la pesuña –Apenas le miré antes. ¡Qué honrada expresión tiene en la cara! ¡Es un llamador admirable!... Aquí está el pastel !Viva¡ ¡Hola ¿Cómo estáis? Felices Pascuas! ¡Qué! No es posible llevarlo a cuestas hasta Camden-Town –dijo ella –Tenéis que tomar un coche.

La risa con que dijo aquello, y la risa con que pagó el pastel, y la risa con que pagó el coche, y la risa con que dio la propina al muchacho, únicamente fueron sobrepasadas por la risa con que se sentó de nuevo en su butaca, ya sin aliento, y siguió riendo hasta llorar

Se Vistió con sus mejores ropas y se lanzó a las calles.

La multitud se precipitaba en aquel momento, como la vio yendo con el Espectro de la Navidad Presente, Rarity miraba a todo el mundo con una sonrisa de placer. Parecía tan irresistiblemente amable, en una palabra, que tres o cuatro muchachos de buen humor dijeron: "¡Buenos días, señora! ¡Felices Pascuas, señora!" Y Rarity dijo más tarde muchas veces que, de todos los sonidos agradables que oyó en su vida, aquellos fueron los más dulces para sus oídos, No había andado mucho, cuando vio que se dirigía hacia él el corpulento caballero que había ido a su despacho el día anterior, diciendo: "¿Rarity y Twilight, si no me equivoco?" Un dolor agudo le atravesó el corazón al pensar de qué modo le miraría el anciano pony cuando se encontraran; pero vio el camino que se presentaba recto ante él, y lo tomó.

-Querido señor –dijo Rarity, apresurando el paso y tomando al anciano con su pesuña – ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que ayer haya sido un buen día para vos. Es una acción que os honra: ¡Felices Pascuas, señor!

-¿la señorita Rarity?

-Sí –dijo ésta – tal es mi nombre, y temo que no os sea agradable. Permitid que os pida perdón. ¿Y tendríais la bondad?... (Aquí Rarity le cuchicheó al oído)

-¡Bendito sea Dios! –Gritó el pony, como si le faltara el aliento –Querida señora Rarity, ¿habláis en serio?

-Sí no lo tomáis a mal –dijo ella –Nada menos que eso. En ello están incluidas muchas deudas atrasadas, os lo aseguro. ¿Me haréis ese favor?

-Querida señora –dijo el otro, estrechándole la pesuña –No sé cómo alabar tal muni...

-Os ruego que no digáis nada –interrumpió – Id a verme. ¿Iréis a verme?

-¡Iré! –exclamó el anciano caballero. Y se veía claramente que pensaba hacerlo.

-Gracias –dijo Rarity –Os lo agradezco mucho. Os doy mil gracias. ¡Adiós!

Estuvo en la iglesia, recorrió las calles y contempló a los ponys que iba presurosa de un lado a otro, dio a los niños palmaditas en la cabeza, interrogó a los mendigos, miró curiosamente las cocinas de las casas y luego miró hacia las ventanas. Y notó que todo le producía placer. Nunca imaginó que un paseo, una cosa insignificante, pudiera hacerla tan feliz. Por la tarde dirigió sus pasos a casa de su sobrino, Pasó ante la puerta una docena de veces antes de atreverse a subir y llamar a la puerta. Por fin se lanzó y llamó:

-¿Está en casa vuestro señor, querida? -preguntó Rariy a la pony que le abrió la puerta

-5í, señora.

-¿Dónde está, preciosa? –dijo Rarity.

-En el comedor, está con la señora. Haced el favor de subir conmigo.

-Gracias. El señor me conoce –repuso Rarity, con la pesuña puesta ya en el picaporte del comedor – Voy a entrar, hija mía –Abrió suavemente y metió la cabeza ladeada por la puerta entreabierta. El matrimonio hallábase examinando la mesa (puesta como para una comida de ga1a), pues los jóvenes amos de casa. Siempre se cuidan de tales pormenores y les agrada ver que todo está como es debido – ¿Pathfire? -dijo Rarity

-¿Cielos? – Cómo se estremeció Pinkie pie, Rarity olvidó por el momento que la había visto sentada en un rincón, con los pies en el taburete, si no, no se habría atrevido a entrar de ningún modo.

-¡Dios me valga! –Gritó Pathfire – ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Tu tía Rarity, He venido a comer. ¿Me permites entrar, sobrino?

-¡Permitirle entrar! –Por poco no le arranca una pata para introducirle en el comedor. A los cinco minutos se hallaba como en su casa. No era posible más cordialidad. La Pinkie imitó a su marido. Y lo mismo hizo Topper cuando llegó. Y lo mismo Fluttershy al llegar Y lo mismo todos los demás cuando llegaron. ¡Admirable reunión, admirables entretenimientos, admirable unanimidad, ad-mi-ra-ble dicha!, Pero Rarity acudió temprano a su boutique a la mañana siguiente. ¡Oh, muy temprano! ¡Si ella pudiera llegar el primero y sorprender a Applejack cuando llegara tarde! ¡Aquello era lo único que le preocupaba!

¡Y lo consiguió, vaya sí lo consiguió! El reloj dio las nueve. Applejack no llegaba. Las nueve y cuarto. Y no llegaba. Se retrasaba ya dieciocho minutos y medio. Rarity se sentó, dejando su puerta de par en par, a fin de verla cuando entrase en su mazmorra. Habíase quitado Applejack el sombrero antes de abrir la puerta y también la bufanda. En un instante se instaló en su taburete y se puso a escribir rápidamente, como si quisiera lograr que fuesen las nueve de la mañana..

-¿Hola? –Gruñó Rarity, imitando cuanto pudo su voz de antaño – ¿Qué significa que vengáis a esta hora?

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Applejack –Ya sé que vengo tarde.

-¡Tarde! –Repitió Rarity –Sí. Creo que venís tarde. Acercaos un poco, haced el favor….

-Es solamente una vez al año, señora –dijo Applejack tímidamente saliendo de la mazmorra –Esto no se repetirá. Ayer estuve un poco de broma, Rarity

-Pues tengo que deciros, amiga mía –dijo Rarity –que no estoy dispuesta a que esto continúe de tal modo. Por consiguiente –añadió, saltando de su taburete y dando a Applejack tal empellón en la cintura que le hizo retroceder dando traspiés a su cuchitril – ¡Por consiguiente Voy a aumentaros el sueldo! –Applejack tembló y se dirigió a donde estaba la regla sobre su mesa. Tuvo una momentánea intención de golpear a Rarity con ella, sujetarla las patas, pedir auxilio a los que pasaban por la calle Para ponerle una camisa de fuerza –¡Felices Pascuas, Applejack! -dijo Rarity, con una vehemencia que no admitía duda y abrazándole al mismo tiempo – Tantas más felices Pascuas os deseo, mi querida amiga, cuanto que he dejado de felicitaros tantos años. Voy a aumentaros el sueldo y a esforzarme por ayudaros a sostener a vuestra familia, y esta misma tarde discutiremos nuestros asuntos ante un tazón de ponche humeante, ¡Encended las dos lumbres, id a comprar otro cubo para el carbón antes de poner un punto sobre una i, Applejack!

Rarity hizo más de lo que había dicho. Hizo todo e infinitamente más, y respecto de Applebloom, que no murió, fue para ella una segunda hermana. Se hizo tan buena amiga. Tan buena maestra y tan buena pony, como el mejor ciudadano de una ciudad, de una población o de una aldea del bueno y viejo mundo. Algunos se rieron al verla cambiada, pero ella les dejó reír y no se preocupó, pues era lo bastante juiciosa para saber que nunca sucedió nada bueno en este planeta que no empezara por hacer reír a algunos, y comprendiendo que aquéllos estaban ciegos, pensó que tanto vale que arruguen los ojos a fuerza de reír, como que la enfermedad se manifiesta en forma menos atractiva. Su propio corazón reía, y con eso tenía bastante.

No volvió a tener tratos con los aparecidos, pero en adelante tuvo mucho más con los amigos y con la familia, y siempre se dijo que, si alguna pony poseía la sabiduría de celebrar respetuosamente la fiesta de Navidad, ese pony era Rarity.

¡Ojalá se diga con verdad lo mismo de nosotros, de todos nosotros! Y también, como hacía notar Applebloom, ¡Dios nos bendiga a todos!

FIN


End file.
